The Prenatal Savage Nymph
by Cherry82
Summary: Larxene is pregnant, and there are twelve male members of the Organization…who is the father, and what is she going to do? *Warning contains adult situations, and mature themes* UPDATE! This story is now complete! Cherry :
1. How it began

***Warning…This story is AU, and contains strong language and sexual themes…if you are uncomfortable do not read! Now after sounding like a caution movie beginning…please enjoy!***

Walking through the halls of The Castle that Never Was, Larxene approached her private bathroom. She was the only member of Organization XIII that was female, so she was granted special favors. Opening the door, she walked to the mirror above her vanity, and looked at herself. She looked at her profile to the side and felt her abdomen…she was three months pregnant and had no idea who the father was. With twelve members of the Organization male, it could have been any of them. She sank her head down in shame and spoke to herself.

"Oh Larxene…you are in such an awful predicament! What are you going to do…and how could you have done this to yourself?"

**Sometime Earlier…**

Xemnas gathered all the members in The Round Room. Each member sat in their throne and gave their full attention to Number One. He looked at each member with a straight forward gaze and smiled.

"My friends…it looks like we are getting closer to the completion of Kingdom Hearts. I will not relinquish it to that horrid brat Sora and his ridiculous friends. I want us to work doubly as hard, and that means that I will be extending missions until we have enough hearts." There was a loud interaction from the members when they heard he was extending. Xemnas held out his hands. "Silence! I have spoken, and so all of you will agree to my demands. You are all dismissed!"

Xemnas was the first to disappear in the darkness of a portal. He most likely went to his chambers where he would lock himself in his office. Most of the members vacated the area, Saix who was second in command left to go down to the Grey Area with his clipboard in hand. He had strict orders to send the members on their way. Axel and Roxas rushed down to the Grey Area as well to hang out. Once they got there Axel proclaimed loudly.

"Hey Roxas…you wanna go to Twilight Town where we can get ice…" His sentence was halted by Number Seven looking at him with an angry expression. "Uh…more mission time?" Axel smiled and looked at Saix un easy.

"Yeah, uh Axel, what do you say we high tail it out of here, and get going already?" He grabbed the red haired nobody by the arm and created a portal. "Bye bye Saix, see you later we will work hard!" The two quickly got into a portal and it closed up before Saix could interject. He just looked at the empty area and shook his head.

"Stupid fools…" He said outloud. Looking down at the clipboard, he marked down that Number Eight and Number Thirteen were now on a mission.

Each member had a world that they liked best, but it didn't always mean they would have the choice to go there. Axel and Roxas usually went because they would slack off and eat ice cream on the clock tower. Saix usually didn't mind because that meant that were away from the castle and not causing havoc. It was at that moment, Number Three, Xaldin walked up to the blue haired nobody. Saix felt his presence and looked up.

"Ah, Xaldin, on your way to Beast's Castle again?"

"Yes Saix…there is still much to do with the tempting of that foul creature. I will win over Beast and get his heart…and his rose. Maybe a little stab of a lance will make up his mind." Xaldin waved his hands, and with the wind, six lances appeared next to the nobody.

"Do your best Xaldin, we can not afford to keep the Superior waiting…he is getting most impatient with us."

"I always go beyond my expectations and you know that Number Seven." The large nobody turned on his heel and walked into darkness. Saix marked another mission and waited for the next.

Meanwhile at the other end of the castle, Larxene was in her room. She was having a bad day because she wanted to go on a mission with Marluxia, the only male nobody who understood her. She wasn't too sure about him, but she knew he was a good listener, and was always there for her. He was working in his garden, and said that he did not want to be bothered. She smoothed her hair and turned to create a portal. Stepping in she was transported to The Grey Room. Not even two seconds after she was in the room, Saix called her over.

"Number Twelve…I need to see you right away!" He said as he continued to look over his clip board.

Larxene sighed and hung her head low. She didn't feel like going on any missions. Walking over to Saix, she took her time.

"Now Larxene, I haven't got all day…you know I have to deal with the lot of you and report back to Number One!"

"Alright alright, you don't need to be a jerk about it!"

Saix glared at her, and then spoke again. He had a plan for her. Larxene had a skill about her. She was armed with claws imbedded in her hands, and also fought with the power of lightning. Normally to her male enemies, she would use the power of her charm, and then slowly kill them, as she liked to watch the pain ensue.

"Saix…I am here…obviously, where am I going?" She popped a piece of gum in her mouth and chewed it. This was going to take all day.

"I want you to go to The Land of Dragons…it is imperative that you collect the needed frost shards for the item synthesis. Is that understood?"

Larxene nodded her head and quickly disappeared. When she arrived, she quickly ran behind a mound of snow covered earth. There he was, the head of Chinese Imperial Army standing all proud. His name was Li Shang. Larxene raised her eyes and smiled. She knew what she had to do. She pulled her cloak over her head and walked over to him. He had just finished briefing his troops about the whereabouts of Shan-Yu. They set out and he stayed at the camp to watch over. It was now time for Larxene to make her move. She crept slowly. The captain was standing with his back to her, and he was talking to himself. Larxene approached him by getting as close as she could to the back of him, carefully grazing his ear.

"So…you must be the top man to see about joining this marvelous army huh? Big man, making big plans…tell me about them."

Li Shang turned to face the mysterious voice. He stared at the shape and tried to place a face to the person. He was utterly confused. He swung around just as Larxene put her hand towards his cheek. He lifted the sword his was brandishing, and swung. Running at her she released her blades and attacked back. He was hit in the side, and fell hard. Breathing heavy he looked up.

"Halt who goes there." He turned around as Larxene walked around him. "Show yourself intruder…tell me what you want? Who are you?" He gave her an icy glare and bit back his lip. He was very angry, and wanted answers. Larxene just stood staring at him and tilted back her head and laughed. When she was done, she raised her hands and pulled back her hood.

Li Shang eye's widened. He was surprised to see his attacker a female. It couldn't be, she was so strong…and very beautiful. Her aqua eyes sparkled.

"My name is not important…what is important is that you hand over the frost shards…they are valuable to my master…do you have them?"

Li Shang looked down…on his persons, he held the shards in a small sack tied to his waist. They were of no real importance, but he still kept them. Larxene saw that he hesitated.

"Hand them over…or watch your village, your emperor, and everything else you hold dear mutilated. Don't think because I am a female, this won't happen!"

"I will not have you harm the people of Imperial City! Be gone you foul temptress bitch!" Li Shang shouted at Larxene. She smiled sadistically, and bear her claws.

"Wrong answer!" She held her head low. Li Shang held his guard, but looked in horror as Larxene sprang up with glistening lighting emitting from around her body. Also bearing her claws, she jumped up in the air, and came down on top of the warrior. She dug her blades into his chest, and it slowly electrocuted him. Leaving him for dead, she took the small sack of shards, and created a portal. Saix would be very pleased in her mission, she might even get praise from the superior.

She arrived back at the castle. Once in The Grey Room, she looked around the room. Roxas and Axel seemed to still be on their mission, most likely eating ice cream. Xaldin had arrived back. He looked over at her and glared. On the other side of the room Luxord and Xigbar played a game of cards. She strolled over to Saix who was standing by the window, clipboard in hand.

"Number Seven, I have done the mission to extreme excellence. Here…" She tossed him the bag of shards. She smiled. "As I have had an extremely tiring day, I am off to take a nap. Am I dismissed?" Saix cradled the bag, and looked please, he responded to the Savage Nymph.

"Larxene, you have done well, thank you." He slightly smiled back at her. There was something about his look that made Larxene give him a second glance. She turned around and went towards her room.

Arriving back, she flopped on her bed, lying on her stomach. She was so incredibly lonely, and had no one to talk to. She reached over to her night stand, and grabbed a magazine that was lying there. As she flipped through the pages, there was a loud knock on the door. Perplexed, and wondering who it could be, she got up and opened the door. Saix stood at the door, his eyes glowed with desire. The blue haired nobody walked into the room. Larxene just stood wondering why he was in her room. He locked the door behind him.

"Uh, hello Saix…um what can I do for you, and why did you lock my door?"

"Number Twelve…you were incredible today. Gathering those shards, or however you were able to obtain them…showed great skills." He approached her closer, and she found herself with strange feelings. Something that a nobody usually did not feel.

"I always do my job Saix…there is no one quite like myself." She turned around and faced the window. She felt Saix come up from behind her. He reached out and put his hand on her waist. She let him.

"You are absolutely correct. There is NO one like you…as the only female member of this Organization…you are a sight to me…" He grabbed her forcefully and spun her around. Taking her in his grasp he kissed, parting her lips, and inserting his tongue.

Larxene put her arms around him and embraced him while they kissed. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. She didn't speak, but carefully and slowly lured him towards the bed. She back onto it, and unzipped her cloak. Saix took off his Organization uniform, until both members were in the bare. He got on top of her, and forced himself inside her. She moaned as he thrust inside her. He motioned back and fourth in a slow motion. Larxene ran her fingers up and down his back, and Saix kissed her neck and breasts.

"Go faster Saix…please." He smiled and put a hand to her cheek, and obeyed her wishes. As he began to please her faster, she bit back her lip and screamed. Saix was satisfied as she climaxed. He did not stop until he had finished. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he ended by laying his head on her chest.

Laying there for a moment, he quickly got up looking slightly embarrassed.

"Larxene…I really don't know what came over me…it was all in the moment. Um…what are you thinking?"

"Saix…nobody has to know about what just happened. Just think of it as a spur of the moment type of thing." Larxene said she slowly pulled her cloak back on. Saix watched with tempting eyes and looked away.

"I need to get back and check and see if those two got back from Twilight Town…damn fools." He zipped up his uniform and left the room. Larxene smiled and laid back down on her bed looking very satisfied.


	2. Playing with Fire

"My head is killing me…oh my god, I don't think I have ever had pain like this before in my life." Roxas said as he pressed his temple with his finger.

Axel smiled, and then looked over at his friend as both the members' feet dangled from the clock tower where they were sitting.

"You always do that…eat the ice cream so fast. I warned you that you would get an ice cream headache, but your so stubborn, you never comprehend what's going to happen. Stupid!" He nudged his friend, still laughing looking at the facial expressions.

"Ugh…okay, I think it is going away, uh…alright. It's passed. So we have been here for a little over two hours, when do you think it would be wise for us to RTC? Saix will be plenty sore as us for not doing anything."

Axel sat chewing on his ice cream stick. He scoffed and looked at Roxas. Ever since Roxas joined the Organization, he and the newbie had been connected at the hip. Axel used to be friends with Saix a long time ago when they had been some bodies…but since they changed, Saix changed.

"Oh he can go sit on his thumb! I am sick of reporting back to the right hand man! He isn't even Number Two and he's Xemnas's favorite, what's the deal with that anyway?" He looked over the horizon as the sun started to set. Roxas watched too.

"I don't know…you have been in the Organization longer than me…you should know."

"Ugh, I don't care. Alright, well we should head back. What was it that we were supposed to do anyways?"

"Well technically nothing, I think he just wanted us out of the castle. Why don't I grab some twilight shards…I saw some dusks creeping over in the woods before the mansion. As long as we grab something, I don't think we will get berated too bad. Come on." Roxas stood up and ran jumped down from the tower. Axel hunched his shoulders and followed.

Back at the castle, Larxene sat in The Grey Area. She sat next to Demyx who was strumming his sitar. She usually liked to sit by herself, but looking over at the other side of the room, she was afraid Saix would try to talk to her about the interaction between them. She looked up and stuck up a conversation between The Melodious Nocturne. She cleared her throat and it got his attention.

"Hello…Demyx." She half smiled while holding the magazine she was reading. Number Nine looked over at her shocked.

"Are you…are you addressing me Larx?" He stopped playing his instrument and gave her his full attention. She smirked, but answered him in an unpleasant tone.

"Well yeah, duh. You're the only one sitting there, who else would I say hi to. Geez you are thick." She got up from the couch. "Never mind, I was just going to ask you what you were playing." She turned towards the door and left the room to go to the computer room, leaving a very confused Demyx sitting with a blank expression.

"What did I do???"

The portal soon opened, and Saix looked up. He still was still in a little excited state from Larxene and his romp. He shook off the thought, and watched as Axel and Roxas came through. They were laughing, and Axel still had his ice cream stick in his mouth. Saix became infuriated.

"Three hours you two were gone! Do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing, besides eating sea salt ice cream?"

"Sorry Saix, here…" He tossed the bag at Number Seven. He caught it and opened the bag. Inside was filled with twilight shards. Saix was somewhat happy.

"Well…this is sufficient enough, glad you two can be somewhat of a help. Did you kill anything and take its heart?"

Axel glared at him. He hated the fact that Saix made them look like they did nothing. He crossed his arms and replied.

"Yes we collected hearts. Geez man…you need to find your happy place. Come on Roxas, lets get out of here." he motioned for Number Thirteen, but Roxas did not follow suit.

"Uh, actually…I am going to head to my room for a little while, kinda tired."

"Oh, alright…then I guess I will go down to the computer room. See you later buddy!" Axel disappeared into a portal and it transferred him to his destination. He walked into the computer room and looked around. It was dark except for one computer that was on. In its warming glow was Larxene. Axel walked over and approached her.

"Hello Larxene…what are you doing?"

Taken by surprise, Larxene gasped and clicked off computer. She looked over at Axel.

"Axel…what are you doing in here? I thought you and Roxas were on a mission?"

"Well…we got back, and he stayed behind in the mission room…what are you doing that you quickly turned the monitor off hmmm?"

Larxene got quite red in the face and looked down. She then looked at the red haired nobody and slightly smiled.

"Um…I was updating my log…a lot of personal stuff is on there, and well I am not required to share that with you. Go away!" She turned the monitor back on and started typing. Axel smiled and turned to walk away, and then he quickly turned back around and ran to face the computer screen again.

Larxene screamed and kicked the tower off with her boot. She then brandished her claws and leaped up to attack.

"What the hell are you doing girl? Are you crazy?" Axel took out his Chakrams and fire wielded from them. He only did this because it was trying to protect himself.

Larxene was so angry, she shot a bolt of lightning at Axel, it slightly scathed his right shoulder. He shouted out in pain and responded by shooting a ball of fire at her. It barley missed her, and then hit a stack of books, bursting into flames.

"You see what happens when you anger me pretty boy? Get the hell away from me!" She retracted her blades, and walked out of the room in an awful fit. Axel stared at her mildly aroused for some reason. He had no idea why he even felt this way. He stayed in the room and cleaned up the best he could, but who was he kidding, he was a messy nobody. He chucked a book on the floor and left the room.

He arrived back in his room and undressed down to a pair of black boxers. He was about to lay down in his bed when there was a loud knock on his door. He ignored it and looked out the window at the large heart shape moon. It glowed in the Dark City. Axel smiled. His trance was interrupted when the knocking became insistent. He finally could not ignore it any longer and he got up to answer it. Much to his surprise it was Larxene. She was wearing her Organization cloak and stared at him with expressed curiosity.

"Hi Axel…um, sorry about trying to kill you earlier, but you really shouldn't be trying to invade my privacy. You were just trying to get all up in my business!" She walked in his room without invitation. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well Larxene, its alright, I guess you go through these thing. So come right in won't you?" He closed the door and then gave her his full attention. "What's up?"

"Nothing…I don't know…well I guess I will leave you for the night." She started to leave. Slowly she made her way to the door, but she looked over her shoulder as Axel watched her. He could not keep his eyes off her firm and supple backside. She noticed this and stopped. "You like what you see?"

Axel caught himself leering, but then adjusted himself and walked over to the bed.

"Uh Larxene…I am sorry for staring, its just that…" His eyes went to the exposed chest when he noticed she had pulled off her cloak and was now standing fully exposed. "Um…" He was quickly cut off. Larxene did not have time for idle chit chat.

"Come on Axel, you're always such a naughty boy, doing whatever you want…come on, touch me I know you want to." She walked over to him. He was sitting on the bed with his legs open. She invited herself, and straddled him, leaning him back on the bed. Larxene did not know what she was feeling. She had been with Saix the previous night, and now attacking Axel. She felt like she shouldn't do this, but she did not care.

"Larxene…you are so…" Axel was cut off from saying anything as Larxene dipped in a kissed him hard on the mouth. She was still on top of him, and he ran his hands down her back and held her backside, giving it a swift slap. She yelped a little and ran her hands through his hair.

She leaned in and he put his face against her breasts. He took one into his mouth and began to suck. His tongue softly licking her nipples, and he reached down and carefully pulled off her black panties that she still had on. Once off, he eased her onto him, and holding her, she began to move up and down. Axel held her close to him and in return she kissed his face, and bit his neck and shoulders. Drawing a little blood, Axel laughed a little.

"You devilish little minx!" He stated as he positioned her to the headboard, and pressed her body up against it. He got behind her and held her waist. He lowered her onto him, and began thrusting full and fast. Her body ached as Axel continued harder. Her breasts were being held by both hands as he whispered into her ears the things he was going to do next. She bit back her lip to contain the moans.

"Oh my god, Axel…I'm…"I'm coming, please…go harder!" She shouted as she reached back and pulled him in closer. Breathing heavy he held her tighter and tighter until he released. Both bodies sweating, Larxene settled down on the bed, Axel laid down beside her. He kissed her shoulders and she smiled. With heavy eyes she soon fell asleep, and Axel lay awake with a devilish smile.

Night soon turned into day and Larxene woke up. She forgot where she was when she looked over and saw Axel laying in bed with her. He looked peaceful, and he had his arm around her. She was still naked, and her cloak was strewn upon the floor. Getting up she bent down to pick it up, this aroused Axel again and he spoke.

"Now that's something nice to wake up to. I guess I would say I got it memorized!" He playfully slapped her backside, and it made her jump.

"Axel…stop. I really need to get back to my room. If anyone were to find out about this…I mean about our little "romp" well then, um…" Axel interrupted her little speech and spoke.

"Then I would be superior here!" he gestured to himself looking all proud and mighty. Sitting up, he looked out the window. Another dark and dreary day. Larxene put back her cloak on and fixed her hair. A vast improvement, but she would need to freshen up.

"I need to go…and we need to not talk about what happened, because it can not go further than this room. Do you understand?" She looked deep into his green eyes.

"Yeah…alright. I guess nothing could have happened with us. Well you know, a guy could hope right? Can't wait to tell Roxas I scored more than just ice cream!" He looked right at the timid female, and she gave him a dearth stare, which Axel giggled, and then replied with. "Kidding, so very kidding Larxy…whew, look at the time. Guess you should be headed to The Grey Area…or something?" He looked her up and down and smiled again.

"Yeah, alright. Besides I have to go revive myself, and see if I have any missions. If you didn't already know, I did excellent on my mission the other day."

Axel got up from his bed and yawned. He threw on his cloak and then turned to Larxene.

"Well…I guess we will just "be friendly" then." He snickered. He then walked out of the room, and vanished down the hall. Number Twelve sighed and created a portal back to her room.'

Once there she pulled off her cloak, and took a towel. Moving forward, she walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping in she let the hot water hit her head. Standing in the drizzle of water, she recapped everything that had happened in the past couple of days. First Saix, and then Axel. What exactly was she getting at? Sleeping with two different members. She smiled, maybe she was on to something. She rinsed her hair, and turned off the water. Shaking off the excess droplets, she stepped out and put her towel back on. Leaving the bathroom, she started walking to her room when one of the other members bumped into her. It just so happened to be Zexion, more commonly known as the Cloaked Schemer. He wasn't looking where he was and fell to the ground with his book. This caused the towel Larxene was wearing to fall off. Zexion sat on the ground looking back at a full bodied naked female. His eyes grew wide, and his face turned red.

"Oh my god! Zexion, stop looking…get…get out of here!" She quickly bent down to pick up her towel. Zexion gathered up his belongings, and went to respond, but the look on her face made him decide otherwise. Larxene never saw the smaller nobody walk faster than he did right now. She walked back into her room and slammed the door.

Zexion quickly ran down to the lab where Vexen was brewing a very distinguished, yet potent potion. He was very focused, and did not really notice the younger member come in. It wasn't until Zexion slammed his book down so abruptly that it caused Vexen to look up angrily.

"Zexion…may I ask why you are slamming things about and breaking my concentration? I am on a deadline, and I have to finish this for the superior otherwise there will be repercussions." The room got a little colder as Vexen cast an eye over at Zexion.

"I'm sorry Vexen, I did not mean to disturb you…its just that, I just ran into Larxene!"

"You ran into her? So what! This is what you came in here for, just to tell me that? Vexen shook his head and leaned in as he added another ingredient. The mixture sizzled, and he smiled. Exactly what he wanted to happen. He looked over and noticed Zexion still standing there looking exasperated. "What?"

"You don't understand Vexen…I ran into her…and she was wearing a towel…and when I _ran _into her, I accidentally caused her towel to fall off…" Zexion looked away sheepishly and then stayed quiet.

All the members knew Larxene was the only female, they just never really fully grasped the concept. To even think of her body outside of its cloak was never thought of, why would it be, nobodies did not have feelings regarding the anatomy of a being. Vexen looked intrigued and gave his full attention to his friend.

"So…you saw her…"

"EVERYTHING!" Zexion almost cried out. He wasn't sure if he was upset or happy, he just knew he would not be able to look her in the eyes when he saw her again.

"I mean…what was it like? I mean we haven't been somebody's in a long time…Ienzo…its weird to think of things like that you know? I mean even then, you were still young, so is this like your first glance at a naked woman?"

Zexion cringed and got very red in the face. He had been a child for a lot longer than in his present state.

"I didn't mean to even linger afterwards, I was just shocked. Then she screamed at me to leave, and I ran as fast as I could away from her. It was really something else I have to admit."

"What was really something else dear Zexion?" Said a voice from outside the open door. Zexion looked, as did Vexen, and they were approached by Axel would stood standing, having heard the whole conversation.

He walked in a smiled, he then sat down at the lab table and looked at both of the members. He was very interested to know exactly what others thought, after all he had seen everything up close and personal.


	3. Whirlwind Encounter

Zexion looked back at Number Eight who was grinning. He found it very amusing at the conversation his two comrades were having.

"Oh…uh hello Axel. I was just talking to Vexen about…um something funny that I saw." He scratched his head. There was really no way he could look the man in the eye.

"Zexy Zexy Zexy…you couldn't fabricate a worse lie than that. I heard the whole convo. You got to see Larxene's goods huh? Would you say you…got it memorized?" Axel laughed, because his phrase was perfect for this situation. "Did you like what you saw huh?"

"Enough Axel…why don't you go find someone else to bother, can't you see we are a little busy?" Said an irritated Vexen. He focused back on his mixture. Zexion kept his head down and did not respond.

"Fine…I DO have better things to do. See you guys later. Nice job Zexion, you old devil you!" The redhead left and proceeded down to the Grey Area. Once he got there, he clearly wasn't looking where he was going and slammed right into Xaldin. Xaldin, not being a member to cross glared at him and bared one of his spears. It pinned Axel right to the wall and he shouted angrily.

"Yo, Xaldin! Watch it man"

"EXCUSE ME? You should watch where you are going Axel, some people might not be so forgiving…oh wait you bumped into ME. I am not forgiving. But given the situation, and I suppose you are sorry, I will let you off with a warning. But I may not be so gentle next time."

"Gee thanks Xaldin. You know…you ought to loosen up, you might break something." This comment made Xaldin furious.

Axel was about to walk away when he was struck right in the back. One of Xaldin's lances pierced through his rib cage and he fell hard to the ground. As this happened the two had attracted other members of the Organization. Luxord who was playing cards with Xigbar and Lexaeus got right up and tried to interfere. With the wave of his hand, Xaldin's wind power forced them down. Saix who was standing by the window interjected.

"Enough Xaldin…stop this immediately!" He walked over to the hulking nobody and held up his hands. Axel was on the ground moaning with pain. By this time Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, and Xemnas had arrived to the scene. Xemnas always liked a fight, even if it was between his members. Xaldin kept a furious face and stared at Axel.

"Fine…I will stop this, but I am not saying he did not deserve that. He is always going that one extra step to PISS me off, and to irritate everyone here!"

Xaldin picked up his lance. It was covered in Axel's blood, and stormed out of the room. Axel laid on the floor. Within a few minutes, his wound healed and he was back to his own self. Larxene looked concerned, but not for Axel…she wanted to know why Xaldin was so angry, and she was a bit turned on by his power.

As Xemnas approached Axel and gave him a lecture, and the other members looked on, she walked down to Xaldin's room. She got to his door and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again, and still nothing. Braving it, she opened the door. As she opened it, a dark portal was just closing. It seemed that Xaldin had decided to leave for a while. She knew exactly where he was headed. She stood in his room for a little while and debated whether or not she would follow him. She felt like he would be very angry if she went so she decided to maybe go another day. Larxene walked down to her room and went to sleep. She stayed out of the other member's way for a week or so. Saix would send her on her missions, and she would come back tired. There was another altercation in the mission room with Xaldin and Axel, and the friction made him want to hurt the nobody even more. This time Saix got right in between them.

"I told you two that this had to end. Axel, go to your quarters and stop being an asshole. Xaldin, go to your mission, you seem to be better off when you are there." Saix glared at Axel and shooed him off.

"What? I am being grounded like a little kid? This is preposterous!"

"I don't care what you think…and I will treat you like a child if you go around picking fights with all the members. Nobody cares about your little games. Its getting annoying. Just go!"

Axel huffed and left in a mood that radiated the whole room. When he was in his moods, everyone knew. Meanwhile with Xaldin gone, Larxene was a little intrigued. She did not request to go to Beast's Castle because Saix would know something was up. She quickly left the room, and walked down the hall. She found a opening where nobody was, and she then created a portal and arrived at the castle.

Larxene didn't even initially mean to just go but she was intrigued. She flipped out her blades as to protect herself and then walked the castle looking for him. She heard metal against stone and followed the noise. Then she heard a loud noise, most likely the beast. Approaching the west wing, she heard louder noises. Getting closer to a door that was ajar, she peeked in. She saw the beast laying down, and Xaldin talking down to him.

"You are a worthless creature. You can not even make up your mind as to join forces. All you care about it that worthless bitch!" He spat on the creature. The beast got up in a full up roar and went to attack. Xaldin being ready lanced the huge creature and he fell to the ground again. "Don't try and fight me again beast, you will never win!" He then kicked him in the side hard, and the beast just lay there. Xaldin looked around the room and felt someone's presence. He saw the door, and the shadow of Larxene and flew to her.

"Larxene…what are you doing here, why did you follow me, and what do you want?" He raised an eye brow.

"Xaldin…you were so valiant and strong…and um…" She swallowed and looked at him with doe eyes. "You made me hot for you."

Xaldin had no idea what to say about her remark. He had never been interested in her like that, and he almost never associated himself with her because he thought she was a moody and prissy pain in the ass. He did half smile though and turned to leave the room. As he walked he looked back at her. She ran after him and went to speak.

"Uh…do you want to go somewhere in the castle so we could talk maybe?"

Xaldin was a very callous nobody. He would often hurt things for the fun of it, and the fact that Larxene was attracted to his actions, made him have a sense of empowerment. He grabbed her by the wrist and led her towards the courtyard to the castle. He was pulling her quite hard, and she cried out in pain a little.

"Xaldin your hurting me. Can't I just walk myself?"

"Remain quiet Larxene…don't speak anymore understand?" He looked back at her, and then continued. Larxene went to react, but something made her stay silent. She felt kind of turned on again. She felt like she would obey him with anything he said right now. She could feel herself become a little moist, and she smiled. They continued and Xaldin stopped. They walked through the court yard and approached the bridge.

"Why did we stop here?" The Savage Nymph looked around, and then Xaldin got close to her face. He then ran her fingers down the side of her face, and with his other hand turned her around forcefully and bent her over the side of the stone bridge. He made sure she would not fall. Larxene quickly got excited and spoke. "What are you doing?"

Xaldin did not respond. He slowly pulled up her cloak, and exposed her luscious backside. She was wearing a lacy black thong. He roughly pulled it down, and put both hands on her backside.

"Xaldin…answer me!" She was not frightened, she just wanted some kind of response. Her insistent nagging angered the dark nobody. He held back one of his hands, and with much force struck one of her cheeks making her jolt. She wasn't able to respond as he raised a hand again and slapped her again. Tears formed in her eyes, and she looked back. He went to respond.

"Don't ask me questions Larxene, just play along with the game. Face forward, and spread your legs." Xaldin gave her another smack to her ass, and she bit back her lip. She had tears formed in her eyes, but did not cry. She was not listening, and Xaldin yelled at her. "I am not going to ask you again, spread your legs now!" He now slapped her harder.

Larxene obeyed him and leaned forward, and spread her legs. Xaldin continued to blister her backside. He then got up behind her real close, and reached under her cloak and cupped his hands over her breasts and twisted her nipples. She screamed in utter delight and her insides had become very wet. Working his hands from her breasts, he removed one hand, and lifted up his cloak and he moved down to her lower region, and forced himself inside her. She gasped and held on to the stone tight. As he rammed her harder, her breasts were throbbing from the pain when he twisted them, and her backside was on fire. She felt somewhat ecstatic with the ache she was feeling though. He continued to please her until he stopped and groaned loudly. He had released into her and smiled. Slapping her firmly on the ass he spoke to her and turned the blond haired nobody around.

"Get on your knees…" He looked into her eyes and grinned with a sadistic smile. He was ready for another round. He was not normal, but then that's what all the other members thought about him.

Larxene obeyed and fell to her knees. She cringed in pain as her backside sat on her legs. Xaldin moved forward to her face, and she took him all into her mouth. She sucked him slow and kept her eyes forward. Xaldin lifted her head so he could watch her. He moaned and closed his eyes as he held her head and rubbed her ear lobes. She was persistent with getting faster and licking all parts. He controlled himself and released into her mouth. Pulling away from her, he pulled his cloak back down, and she composed herself. Standing up she spoke, but Xaldin held up his hand. He did not want to hear her speak. Instead he spoke directly to her.

"This stays here…and when we are back at the castle, it still stays between us. I can't tell you that I was not surprised you would do something like this, but I must say, you have boldness, and I liked it." He licked his lips and spoke again. "I may have to invade you another time…but don't harp on it because you know I usually do what I want…little girl." He did not say another word, and created a portal. He went through it and was gone.

Larxene sniffed back some tears. She had loved every moment of her punishment. She then created another portal and went back to RTC. She quickly ran to her room, avoiding any interaction with any of the other members. It was quite late. Once she got back to her quarters, she closed and locked the door. She threw off her cloak, and pulled off her panties. Walking to her mirror, she viewed her behind. It had deep red palm prints all over, and bluish black welt marks. She put her night gown on, and eased herself into bed. She would be sleeping on her stomach tonight. She smiled as she drifted to sleep. Hours passed as she slept, with a sudden jolt, she woke up out of a sound sleep. She heard gentle tapping on her door, and sat up. She didn't know if it was a dream, or real. The tapping continued. She pulled aside her blankets, and walked to the door. She unlocked it, and opened. It was Xaldin. He gently pushed her aside and walked in. She closed the door, and locked it again. She turned to face him.

"Hello kitten…might I come in for a late night snack?" He took her by the arm and threw her on the bed. She was on her back, and he pulled her to the edge of the bed. "Spread your legs for me Larxene."

Larxene did so, and Xaldin reached under her cloak and removed her panties, then he pulled aside her cloak. As she lay there bared to him, he crouched to his knees. His face approached her swollen labia. She was excited and gripped the bed covers. His tongue darted in and around her. Kissing her delicate and loving. He put one hand and held her thigh tight, and he continued. Larxene was so wet, and her moans could not be contained.

"You best be quiet…You don't want to attraction any attention. Let me continue pleasing you."

He continued with her sweet taste. As he finished, he kissed her inner thigh and gave her a savage bite. She cried out a little, and he sat up smiling and looking satisfied.

"Have a pleasant night…" He opened the door to her room, and closed it behind him. Larxene just lay on the bed. Throbbing and sore.

The next morning she woke up, her behind was still very painful. She got ready and walked out of her room. As she got down to the Grey Area, Saix was waiting for her. He was still a little stand offish from their interaction. He approached her with his clipboard.

"Larxene…I am going to send you on a mission to go back to The Land of Dragons, but before you go, we are all expected in The Round Room. I will see you there." Saix nodded to her and disappeared. Larxene stood standing. What else would be going on today?


	4. The Cloaked Virgin

Larxene walked down the hall. She contemplated meetings, and the rendezvous, and wondered if she made an error in her judgments. She heard footsteps behind her, and when she turned to look, she saw Marluxia. He caught up to her and walked beside her.

"Hello Larxene, how are you this fine day?" He said with a smile, and ran his fingers through his pink hair. Larxene looked at him and smiled. She stayed quiet. After a couple of moments she spoke up.

"Marluxia, I am good. I have something to ask you? Have you ever have a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?" She said as she said as they continued to walk. They very well could have created a portal, but it felt nice to just talk. He looked at her with curios eyes.

"Uh…actually yeah I do, but you know what love…I really don't want to talk right now." He looked at her, and she held her head down, somewhat insulted. He stopped walking and he grabbed her arm. "Larx, I am sorry. I will talk with you, but first, I don't want to be late. Let's just get to our meeting."

The two walked and soon arrived to Where Nothing Gathers. All of the members were there, except for Xemnas. Marluxia got into his seat, as did Larxene. She looked around the room at all the members. Luxord who sat right next to her was shuffling a deck of cards and talking to Axel. She made no eye contact with him. She then looked over at Xaldin, he sneered at her, and licked his lips. She revolted, but at the same time hid her smile. She then looked over at Saix, he made no attempt to make eye contact with her. The meeting started when Xemnas finally arrived. A portal formed and he appeared in his seat.

"Members…I have come to the realization that maybe I am not pushing you harder on your missions. I need all of you to focus on these missions, and to stop messing around." He eyed Roxas and Axel specifically. "I do not mean to sound like an overbearing parent, but all of you are wearing out my patience. Saix, I expect better results when I have the next meeting. Is that understood?"

"Yes Superior. I will have to brief everyone before they leave for missions." He said as he wrote down the information down on his clipboard. Xemnas stared at him, and then gave each member a grim stare. He was done and soon left through a portal. With him gone, Saix ordered each of them to the Grey Area. He created a portal and was soon engulfed. Each member followed suite.

Once each of them arrived, they each found a spot and Saix spoke up.

"Alright, well…it seems that I need to rearrange who goes on what missions. As you heard, the superior will not accept these failures anymore. First of all, Axel…you will not be going on missions with Roxas anymore."

Axel looked over at Roxas and got sore. He knew it was because they slacked off and ate ice cream. His mood changed affected everyone and he sat with his arms folded.

"Fine…let's just get on with this stupid meeting."

Saix did not need to reply, he just smirked, and then addressed Xaldin.

"Number Three…you have been doing very well in Beast's Castle, but you are still missing the important factor, and that is the rose, and Beast. Is this a problem for you?"

The Whirlwind Lancer sat silent for a moment, he did not like being the center of attention, but he also did not like his skills called out on him, especially if someone did not think he was doing a good job. He then responded.

"Saix…I do my very best each time I am out, and it just so happens that lately some things have gotten in my way, and broken my concentration."

Larxene's eyes widened and she looked over at him, but thankfully he was referring to Axel. The red headed nobody sat over in a chair looking all cocky. He just laughed to himself, and this upset her. What the hell was she thinking being intimate with him?

Saix finished and dismissed everyone. Most of the members left, like Zexion and Vexen. Marluxia went back to his garden. Xaldin stayed sitting at one of the couches, and him, Lexaeus, and Luxord started a card game. Axel went off with Roxas. The two spelled disaster. Larxene again found herself alone and feeling a like the fever was setting in. She felt like she had to have something, but if she let herself succumb, it would only make it worse. She decided to see if maybe Marluxia wanted to talk. Now that the meeting was over, it was probably a better time.

She walked down the hall and was flooded by a room full of beautiful flowers, lush green grass, and very healthy and beautiful trees. She had encountered the castle's garden. Though the castle sat in the Dark City, Marluxia could grow anything. He was kneeling down sowing some seeds when he heard her approach. He looked up and smiled.

"Larxene…I am glad to see you. We can continue the conversation from before if you'd like?"

She smiled and walked over to him. She sighed and smiled at him. He was the only member who always kept busy and never complained. While he worked, she seated herself on a stone bench.

"Do you ever feel so out of place it makes you wonder why you're even there?" She sat with her hands in her face looking at her friend.

Marluxia had a watering can, and watered the plants around him. He smiled, and walked over to her.

"Larx…I know where you are coming from. Yeah I have been out of place here, but I get by." He sat down and put his arm around her and smiled. "I would do anything for you…you just have to ask."

Larxene smiled and put her arms around Marluxia. She felt comfortable, and comfortable enough to lean in for a kiss. Marluxia on the other hand did not feel the same way and he pulled back. Larxene looked at him strange, and stood up.

"Mar…did I do something wrong?" She bit her lip back and started to get upset. "I just thought that maybe you comforting meant that…"

"Larxene…I am a very private nobody, but there is something that you, and everyone else does not know…and well, I don't have any feelings for you, its actually the opposite. I have feelings and urges for the male species."

Larxene's eyes widened. She knew he had his secrets, but she had no idea about his secret. She smiled though, because she knew he was a good friend, and had wanted to confide in her.

"Wow Mar, I had no idea. But I respect your decisions. Sorry if I was clingy ever. Is there someone here, any of the members that you have something for?"

Marluxia's face got red, and he kept quiet for a moment. Then he responded.

"I don't have feelings for anyone here. Although I am attracted to men, I keep myself away from urges. I just like to stay peaceful. Anyway, I would ask that you keep this to yourself, and I still have much to do, so I will talk to you later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went back to the garden. Larxene smiled and walked to her room.

On her way, she was intercepted by none other than Zexion. The very same nobody that had bumped into her a little while ago. His body seized up and he stood in the hallway and did not move. Larxene ready to become angry, suddenly stopped and gave Number Six a sly smile. He did not move, but just stood standing. When he went to move, but she stopped him.

"Zexion…good to see you…what do you want?" She glared at the young nobody. He wasn't that young though. He had been a boy of eight or nine when he was a somebody, but in his nobody form, he was more along the lines of eighteen years old. Old enough she thought to know.

"Uh…hi Larxene…um I just wanted to say I am sorry about the other day…and well, uh…for seeing you, and um…" He tripped over his words, and his face got read. He mumbled and looked down at the floor. Larxene smiled.

"Zexy…little boy…you liked what you saw huh?" She opened the door to her room, and stood there with a seductive look on her face. Zexion swallowed hard and slightly nodded his head. She grabbed his hand, and walked into her room. He dragged his feet.

"Larxene…I am not a _little_ boy! And where are you taking me pre tell?" He said as she locked the door behind her. Zexion was left standing by the bed looking very worried. "I want an answer."

"Well…I was thinking, you are lucky to be in here with me…and well, how bout I show you a little bit more of what you saw…up close and personal?"

She pulled off her cloak, and was now standing in her black thong, and lacy black bra. She grew closer to him and rubbed herself against his body. His body grew stiff, amongst other parts of his body. Looking down, he suddenly was sweating. Zexion reached out his hand and grabbed one of her breasts, he pulled away in utter embarrassment. Larxene asked the one question she dared ask him.

"Zexy…are you a virgin?"

Zexion put his head down and did not respond. He then nodded his head and slowly back to the bed. Larxene giggled with glee, and pushed him onto the bed.

"Okay…well, there is something you need to learn. She got on the bed with him. Pulling off his cloak, she bared him of all his clothing. Looking bewildered, he started shaking a bit.

"Awww…don't be scared, it'll be fun." She leaned in close, and kissed his mouth. Feeling a bit more comfortable, he leaned in too and kissed her back. He also felt a little adventurous, and she climbed on top of him. She eased herself on top of him, and he moaned in excitement.

Feeling the warmth of her insides, he carefully held her, and she rode him slow, and then fast.

"Oh, Larxene this feels so…it feels so good, and your body, its so delicious." He ran his hands all over her body, even grabbing her behind hard, and tight. She switched positions, and laid on her back. Zexion was now on top of her, and she had her nails in his back.

He had never felt this feeling before, and now…he was having an urging sensation in the lower portion of his body. He began thrusting Larxene harder and harder. She screamed in passion. Having no idea Zexion had a sexual side to him. She held him tight, and he lifted her legs onto his shoulders like he had always known how to do it. He went faster until he could not contain himself any longer. Holding her tight, he released inside her, and collapsed on her chest, kissing her while he lay. A couple of minutes later, he rolled off of her, and quickly put on his cloak. Larxene stayed naked in her bed, pulling her cover over her exposed areas. She smiled at the mysterious nobody. He smiled back at her.

"I guess I will head down to the lab…don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone…I am sure you will keep this to yourself too Larxene."

She nodded her head, and put a finger to her mouth.

"You were amazing…and I have to tell you…your a very naughty boy Zexy. Shoo…go back to your little lab…maybe I will see you later."She winked her eye, and he left the room. She turned her back to the door and faced the window. He smile faded as she realized that she was doing awful things. She had slept with four of the members. Her hunger had gotten the best of her, but she wanted more. As she was about to get of bed, her door opened. She gasped, and it was Zexion again. "Zexion! What…what are you doing back?"

He walked in with a sly grin. Walking over to her, he took off his cloak, and pulled back the covers she had on. She welcomed him back into bed, and getting on top of her, he began kissing her neck and shoulders. He moved down and suckled her breast. He licked her stomach, and found himself to the most pleasurable part of her body. He buried his face in, and licked it with extreme gentleness. Larxene's toes curled, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She breathed heavy and let Zexion do his job. Working his way he suddenly flipped her over so she was facing his exquisite package. She smiled, and took him into her mouth, as he continued to kiss her gently between the legs. The two worked hard to please one another, but it was rather difficult. Both moaning, and Larxene was dripping with ecstasy. She stopped and he had her lay down again. He inserted himself into her swollen lips and proceeded to please her a second time. By the time he had finished, Larxene was breathing very heavy, and her body ached. Zexion satisfied kissed her cheek, and left her to sleep. He ran down to the lab, and a very irritated Vexen was waiting for him. He looked at his associate.

"And where the hell were you Zexion? I needed you about a half hour ago." Vexen stood tapping his fingers on the lab table. "Well, you are here now, come, help me with this concoction, and got light the bunsen burner." Vexen began to walk over to the other side of the room, when his nose picked up a smell. "Dear me Number Six, why are you perspiration so much?"

Zexion lit the burner and smiled. He already kept so many things from the scientist, what was one more?


	5. Lucky Fate

"I asked you a question Zexion!" The Chilly Academic glared at his apprentice and then tapped his finger on the table awaiting an answer.

"Vexen, I am sorry, I just got caught up with something in The Grey Area…Saix was talking to me about something, you know going to a new mission, or something. Sorry I was gone so long." Said Zexion as he smiled imagining his face buried between Larxene's legs.

Vexene just shook his head, and went back to work, and Zexion walked over to the beaker and continued his work.

Larxene rolled over in her bed. She was exhausted from the lovemaking with Number Six. She sat up and cringed a little. She was extremely sore, and had no idea that underneath his shy demeanor, Zexion was a little freak. She now laid on her bed, and reached over to her magazine and flipped through it, she was extremely bored. She rose out of bed and decided to take a shower. Getting a towel on, she walked out of her room and walked towards her bathroom. As she approached the door, she bumped into Axel who just so happened to be walking towards her room. She gave him a coy look and went to speak, before she could get a sentence out, Axel dipper her back and gave her a long and sensuous kiss. Larxene flailed and threw him off.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing Axel?" She yelled as she slapped him in the face. He rubbed his cheek and gave her a smile.

"Oooh, you wanna do that again but apply it to my ass?" He laughed, but then gave her a frown. She was not amused. "Ugh, I am sorry Larx. I guess I just thought I could go in for the bait." She grabbed him by the ear, and with him howling she went back into her room locking the door behind her. She pointed him to the bed as to make him sit down.

"Axel…I told you that nothing else could happen between us. Don't you know that? It was a fling, a one time thing…and, you know, I can't talk about this, you need to leave, I need to shower, and I actually have to get onto a mission. I have been slacking off. Saix will kill me." She went to turn around, but not before pulling Axel by the arm. She turned back to him and looked with a heartfelt face. "Listen…it was good, and who is to say we won't do it again…so just back off and leave me alone, and we'll see. Bye."

She unlocked the door, and walked to the bathroom. She made sure he did not follow and locked the door. She undressed and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water she climbed in. The stress just melted away, and she took her time. As she shut off the water, she contemplated some things, and then left the bathroom only to go back to her room. As she opened the door, she wasn't looking and threw off her towel. There laying on her bed was Axel again. He had never left her room, and he was all smiles looking at her naked body. She screamed and frantically tried to hide herself, but it was no use, he had already seen it.

"AXEL what are you doing in here?" She just stood with her hands on her hips. She really didn't care now that she was fully exposed, she had given up. Axel couldn't look her in the eyes because he was too busy staring at her round breasts, and her lovely figure. She snapped her fingers and gave him a look. "Look at my eyes you filthy disgusting jerk!"

"Okay, I am sorry…I just figured if I wanted in here, maybe I could give you a little "tickle". He got off the bed and walked towards her. He extended his arms and wrapped them around her barley dry body. She tensed up, but then relaxed. "Come on Larxene, give me a little kiss."

He smiled at her, and she began to move forward and give in, just as he put his lips together, Larxene let her head pull back, and then with mighty force she threw it forward and head butted the red haired nobody full force.

"Owwwwwww….ouch…..owww owww, dammit Larx!!" He slipped backwards and fell to the floor landing hard on his backside. His nose was bleeding, and he could swear he saw stars. Larxene covered up and opened her door. She stood beside it and pointed.

"Now…get the hell out of my room…this time I will keep my eyes open. You just ruined your chance Mr. Happy!" She smiled at him and laughed sarcastically. Axel hurried out as so he would not get hurt again. The door slammed shut, and he heard the locks being set.

Axel wiped his nose on his sleeve and walked down to the Grey Area. Once there he saw Saix, Roxas, and Demyx. Saix was of course standing in the same spot he always does, and Roxas and Demyx were sitting on a couch talking. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Axel as he walked in. His face was a bloody mess, and he had slight tears in his eyes. Demyx got up from the couch and walked over to Number Eight. He slapped him hard on the back and laughed.

"Axel! What the hell happened to you bro?" He stared intently at the red haired nobody. Axel wiped his nose again…much to Demyx cringing.

"Uh well…it seems that Larxene does not like to be disturbed for anything. A guy can't even go in and talk to her…sheesh!" Axel did not go into specific detail, but the others knew what Larxene was capable of. Saix walked over to the conversation. He was mildly amused at Axel's condition.

"Larxene did this to you? Oh man…you must have really pissed her off…then again it is you we are talking about. I mean…are you surprised she did that to you?" Said Demyx.

"Ugh, I really don't want to talk about it, besides, the bruise is going away, so glad we heal faster than anything on this planet." The blood had stopped, and Axel was good as new.

"Well you know Axel…you have to be respective of Larxene. As the only female here, she can be intimidated by us. You have to feel somewhat sorry for her. She is…rather different." Saix sighed as he spoke. He was in a world of his own. Demyx shook his head and laughed, but Axel just stared at The Lunar Diviner. As if he knew something.

"Well, I am not going to let this go without an apology! I think Larxene should be confronted!" Demyx, always wanting to help created a portal. Saix and Axel went to stop him, but he soon vanished.

"I am not going to be there for him if he gets his ass handed to him!" Axel said as he strolled over to were Roxas was sitting. Saix nodded and went to sit with the two as well.

Larxene was in her room, just out of the shower. She had just put on her cloak when she heard knocking at her door. Thinking it was Axel, she crept quietly to the door, and with a thundering force, punched whatever person was on the outside, not even seeing clearly if it was in fact Axel.

"Ouch ouch, owwww….shit! Larxene, why did you do that? Man is this what I get for coming by just to ask a question?" Demyx was thrown to the floor as he tried to focus on the image of The Savage Nymph standing by her door.

"Demyx…so sorry…" She said with mild sarcasm. She felt bad for a moment because at first she wanted it to be Axel, getting Demyx with her mighty punch did not phase her though, it was just another nobody that she despised. "Demyx, go away…I have too many things on my mind right now."

Larxene closed the door, and Demyx stood up and arrived back in the Grey Area. Once he walked in, Axel, Saix, and Roxas took one look at him and immediately started laughing.

"Oh thanks guys…" He sat down on the couch and nursed to his wound. The three others shared their compassion with him. Saix then stood up.

"Alright, well…you heard from the meeting we all attended to. I need missions to be accomplished." he looked at his clipboard and read through. As he did this, Luxord and Lexaeus walked into the mission room. Saix looked up and continued. "As I was saying before, nice to see you gents, come gather while I discuss mission briefs." Luxord rolled his eyes and sat down. Lexaeus stood standing. His arms folded. Saix continued. When he was done, Axel spoke up.

"So this means that Roxas and I can't continue on our mission?"

Irritated that he had just finished speaking, and the main objective of the meeting was that Axel would have to go on missions alone or with another nobody, Saix shouted.

"Yes Number Eight, that is the whole purpose. I am going to send Roxas on a mission with Demyx today." He looked at the two younger nobodies. "You two will be going to Atlantica…no excuses!" Turning around, he faced Lexaeus. "Number Five, I want you to take Axel with you to Castle Oblivion. Its not a mission, but Vexen and Zexion are there testing some things out. Believe me, it will keep you two busy. As for you Luxord, I was thinking you take a mission with…" Saix stopped mid conversation as Larxene suddenly arrived on the scene.

"Saix…I wish to go on a mission, its been a couple of days, and I need to get out of this castle!" Larxene interrupted whatever conversation was going on. Saix looked at her, and then back down at his clipboard. He had already paired two, he might as well pair another.

"Good to see you Larxene, alright, well why don't you go to Wonderland with Luxord?"

Luxord sat on the couch. He looked over at Larxene. She accepted this pairing, and the two quickly left. Axel looked over at Saix.

"If he comes back with a black eye, I suggest you ban Larxene from any contact with the rest of us.

Once they arrived, Larxene and Luxord found themselves in Lotus forest. Larxene looked around, she wasn't a big fan of this world, but knew that Luxord spent a lot of time here, so he knew it well. She walked over to a couple of mushrooms and bared her claws. Slicing through a couple, she soon became bored. Luxord was a few feet away from her. He was looking around, trying to find the Cheshire cat. It was almost impossible to hunt down. Larxene on the other hand was ravishing some other plants when finally Number Ten getting annoyed turned around.

"Would you knock it off love? I can't stand it if you're going to be so bloody irritating! We are here to fight some Pink Concertos, and they are supposed to have a special shard. Now come on!" He looked over at her and Larxene followed the blond haired nobody.

After a little while of running, Larxene stopped to catch her breath.

"This is ridiculous Luxord, we have been looking for this stupid cat for nearly 45 minutes. He is never going to be found if we chase him…ugh, I am in desperate need of a rest!" Larxene sat down on a mushroom. Luxord was also out of breath, but he did not bother to let Larxene know. He sat down on a tree stump across from her.

Larxene sat uncomfortably for a few moments, she was sweating from the running. She was gazing at Luxord as he sat across from her. He fiddled with some of his playing cards, and sat quietly. Looking like he needed a companion, she walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked casually.

"Eh, just playing around with me cards. Why what's it to you?" He sneered over at her as she invited herself over to him and sat down.

"Nothing, just making small talk Luxord, you don't have to be nasty about it. So uh, what was your take on that meeting Number One held the other day?"

"Complete rubbish. Xemnas is off his rocker if he thinks we aren't working hard enough. I bust my arse every time I put myself out in these missions. Ugh, well, come on ducky, enough messing around." He looked over at her and her face was somewhat curious. "What are you doing Larx? Are you going batty?"

"Do you…do you want to mess around?" She slid her hand underneath his cloak, and put it on his thigh. "The way you talked about Xemnas…got me all excitable. I thought his speech was rather boring, and well…its nice to know someone else thinks so too."

"Uh…well…" Luxord didn't speak much as Larxene rushed in and planted a large wet kiss on his lips. Welcoming this intrusion, he welcomed her onto his lap, and held her as they lip locked. Luxord had no idea what had come over her, but he was not about to ask. He stopped kissing her and spoke gently with a smile. Larxene with her large blue eyes listened. "I always thought you were a bit of a twit there Larxene, now, wouldn't mind a delightful little shag there love, but first, let me taste." He grinned as he lifted her up, and put her on one of the mushrooms. He stood at the end of it, and moved her toward him so she was right to his level.

Larxene opened her legs, and Luxord held her thighs. His tongue darted in and out of her body. She screamed and held on to the edges of the plant. As he buried his face in deeper, she curled her toes, and was becoming very wet. Luxord seeing this smiled and spoke.

"Look at we have her…simply beautiful." He kissed her again, and then he removed his cloak, so he was naked, and lifted her legs. He entered himself inside her in one forward thrust. She set her legs on his shoulders and her breasts bounced back and fourth as Luxord motioned as a steady pace.

He helped himself to her lovely chest, and kneaded them. She moaned and put her finger in her mouth to contain the screams. She had no idea what she would do if the Cheshire cat would suddenly appear. As Luxord began hitting it harder, without notice he picked her up and the two were now going at it against one of the trees. He pinned her hard, and she wrapped her legs around his torso, and one arm around his back, while the other around his neck. She gave him love bites on his neck, as he nibbled her ear lobe.

"Oh, you are a naughty little minx aren't you?" He stated as he moved his hands down around her firm backside. He suddenly grew tense, and without notice he set her down so she was on her knees facing him, and he released all over her face and breasts. Larxene opened her mouth wide, and licked some that caught her lips. As he finished, he let out a mighty growl, and then put back on his cloak. Larxene wiped herself up, and put on her cloak as well.

Looking over at Luxord she smiled. He in return gave her a curt grin, but then the two were surprised by a group of Pink Concertos. Luxord held out his magic cards, and Larxene flashed out her blades. With lighting added as well, the duo fought off the enemy in no time. Larxene again out of breath looked down and saw the shards they needed. She got excited and picked them up. Looking over at The Gambler, she spoke up.

"Looks like we make a pretty good team. Look I got the shards, lets go back to the others!"

Luxord took the shards from her and put them in a small sack. He also was happy.

"Yeah, let us get back to RTC. I am in need of some food and a kip. You are a little devil…making me all tired and such. Come, its been a long day!" He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. The two arrived back, and handed in their mission objective. Saix was mildly enthused.

"Thank you guys, means a lot. The superior will be pleased to know how well you did."

Larxene nodded and went down to her room. Luxord seeing Xaldin and Xigbar on the couch walked over and sat down. He laughed and told them of the stupidity that is Wonderland.

"Man, its getting worse every time I go there, although, this time wasn't bad."

Xaldin looked at him and snickered. Xigbar laughed as well as Number Ten shuffled out some cards. He then looked and pointed at Luxord.

"Hey, you got something stuck in your hair!"

Luxord felt the side of his short blond hair, and there was a leaf. He brushed it away and smiled. Must have been pretty intense.

"Thanks mate…we were running trying to find that mangy cat…that wanker's around the forest somewhere. Who's deal is it?"

The three played. Larxene back in her room laid on her bed. As she rolled over, something prickly stuck her in the back. She felt around and it was a piece of a stick. She pulled it out and smiled. So far, she didn't feel any regrets.


	6. The Chilly Session

By now, I understand that yeah…Larxene is a ho. She has slept with five of the members, and if you haven't noticed she is not going to stop. Yeah she feels regrets, but has she stopped? No. So continue to read, and I hope you like it so far readers.

Larxene had now been with five of the members, but because she didn't have a grown attachment to them and there was no love…she did not think it was a bad thing. Still laying down in the bed she thought about her first romp with Saix…it was so mediocre compared to Axel, who was an animal. Then there was Xaldin, she bit back her lip as she thought about his feisty sexual ways, and then with Zexion. He was such a virgin, but somehow he knew his moves, and then the last. Luxord…who a gambler at sex would be a suited term for him.

She smiled to herself and got out of the bed. Walking over to the mirror in her room she looked at herself. She took off her cloak and examined her naked body. She looked over herself, and was satisfied with what she saw. As she looked more closely though, something caught her eye. On her face was a small blemish. Her eyes widened and she tried to mask it, or just make it smaller. If she did though, there would be a mark. Freaking out, she decided there was only one nobody that could help her.

"Hey guys, have you seen Vexen?" Larxene asked Lexaeus and Zexion who strangely enough were in the Grey Area, when they were always in the lab with Vexen. Zexion looked up and half smiled at her, but quickly turned solemn when he saw her panicked face.

"Why don't you go check the lab Larxene? Wouldn't that be the first place you would go?" Said Lexaeus as he closed the book he was reading. He stared at her with his deep eyes.

"Well I did, and he wasn't there. This is very strange since he is ALWAYS there. Where could he be?" She walked back and fourth muttering gibberish talk. Zexion stood up and cleared his throat.

"Uh Larxene, what is the trouble? I can help you with something, I mean after all…I am Vexen's closest apprentice…type. I don't know as much as him, but I can give it a try." He said with a raised eyebrow, suggesting something more. Larxene gave him a tired smile, and shook her head.

"I need Vexen Zexy, I am sorry. Its not that I don't trust you, but…I need someone with more experience in the field. Man…where could he be?"

She stood pondering when she heard a voice. It was Saix, he had overheard her insufferable whining.

"He is on a mission with Luxord. They went to Wonderland, to finish up some un finished business. I guess you and Number Ten forgot a few things yesterday, although I do find that hard to believe, you two were gone for an awfully long time." Said Saix with a raised eyebrow. "But, I guess that world is very strange, its no wonder anyone gets anything done when they go there. He should be back soon, sit down and be patient."

Larxene went to object, but Saix just turned around and walked back to the window. He was mumbling to himself about issuing more missions, but there was not enough members in the room. Seeing as nothing was going to happen, she walked over to a couch and sat down. Picking up a magazine she started reading. A black portal formed, and Larxene got excited, but it was only Xaldin and Xigbar they were talking and laughing to one another. Xaldin noticed Larxene sitting by herself, and he went to approach her, when he was halted by Saix.

"Xaldin…Xigbar, I need the both of you on missions. Xemnas is still not pleased with certain things." Saix looked over his board and then looked sternly at Xigbar. "Number Two, go to Agrabah, and search the Cave of Wonders, I am sure you will find something useful there." Xigbar nodded and quickly was gone. "Xaldin, do I even need to tell you where to go? It should be apparent. Go at once." Xaldin too left in a flash. Crossing off their names, Saix was slightly satisfied that he now had four members on missions.

Sensing that Luxord and Vexen were not going to be back anytime soon, she got up from the couch and walked down to the computer room. She decided to log her thoughts, get some things off her chest. She approached the room and made sure it was vacant. Sitting down at one of the computers, she turned it on. Logging in she was sure of what she would write, and had every intention of keeping her secret.

**Log In Id: Larxene-Member No. 12- 1:48 PM**

_Things have been especially weird for me, and I do not know where else to turn, so that is why I am writing on here. I became intimate with several members of the Organization. So far, five of them. Each one was delightful in his own style. I do not know what to think of myself. Am I a harlot or what? I do not remember much of when I was a somebody, but I never remember it being like this. The only person I wish to tell this to is Marluxia. I feel he would be okay with what I have done…he must, he is my best friend here. I would never ever think of troubling the superior with this information, as I know he would most likely turn me to a dusk or something horrible in those measures. I had better log off and find Vexen, I feel as this blemish is going to take over my face. I can only imagine what everyone would say if I became un attractive. But that could never happen to me right?_

**End Communication: Log off successful.**__**2:15 PM**

Larxene turned off the computer and left the room. While she walked, she was surprised to see Vexen hurry past her. He must have just come back. She looked up and called after him.

"Vexen! Hey, wait, can I ask you something?" He didn't seem to notice her, so she ran after him asking again. "Vexen, please…hear me out!"

She caught up and walked in the lab after him. He hadn't notice she was in the lab until he turned around.

"Gahhhh…Oh my goodness Larxene, what is it…what do you want? Is everything alright with you?" He backed towards his lab table and flipped through some papers as he adverted his stare from Number Twelve.

"Vexen I have this awful blemish on my face and I was wondering if you maybe had some…uh…" She looked at him as he shuddered from her. "Vexen, are you afraid of me? I am not going to hurt you, I just…"

"Um, sorry Larxene, I am not afraid of you, I just…well I know how you can be, and well…alright, what can I help you with?" he sat down on one of the chairs, and gave her his full attention.

"I have a blemish on my face, it is simply atrocious. I am so ugly right now…please do something about it. I am sure you have some sort of potion, or cream. Please, please, please!"

"Larxene…you are not ugly…come over here and let me take a look. Come sit on the table, and I will see what I have for you."

Larxene positioned herself on the table. Vexen turned to some potions, and looked above in his shelves and tinkered around pulling several bottles out. Scooping them all up in his arms, he waked back over to where Larxene was sitting and he set each of the bottles down. She looked down at all of them and got a little worried.

"No worries my dear, we will get you fixed up. I have a couple of things. Let me see."

He picked up a bottle with a bluish fluid. Taking off the top he dabbled a little on a cotton swab and approached Larxene. Getting close to her face he put some on the mark on her face. He had never been as close to Larxene as he was now. As he rubbed in the liquid, Larxene looked into his green eyes. Vexen concentrated hard but stopped. He looked at her and backed away getting very embarrassed.

"Um…Larxene, you're uh, just about done here. We just have to wait until the mixture has set in…um, you are welcome to wait around here. I guess I will just kind of busy myself around here and um…"

Larxene seeing his awkwardness leaned in and reached out to him. She pulled him by the shoulders and embraced him in a kiss. Vexen did not try to stop anything and got closer to her and kissed her back. Then pulling away he stopped.

"HEY…Larxene what is the meaning of this…"

"Shut up Vexen, kiss me again!" She pulled him closer and he put his arms around her. She was still on the table. She wrapped her legs around him as he held her. "Vexen…take me now…" She was sucking on his earlobe as he fondled her breasts.

"Larxene…your breasts are heavenly. I can't contain myself. This feeling is intense." He lifted up his robe, and then did the same to her. Positioning himself he first put his fingers inside her. She screamed with ecstasy. Vexen looked over at the door to the lab and quickly froze it so no one was tempted to enter. He hushed her up by putting a finger in her mouth.

He worked furiously as he fingered her faster. She kept her legs wrapped around his torso and she arched her back. Vexen then thrust himself inside Larxene. She gasped and held on to him by the shoulders.

"I had no idea you had this side to you Vexen…your always so quiet and have so much smarts…and ah…ahhhh….oh my god VEXEN!" He had ignored her speaking and continued to pound her as she sat on the table.

He soon flipped her over and entered her from behind. She grasped the table and rested her head to the side as Vexen lifted up her cloak higher. His heavy thrusts made her backside ripple and she had to fight back her screams. Licking his finger he shoved one into her backside and felt it up. She had begun to squirm. He continued and with his other free hand, he reached over and grabbed one of her breasts. With each force, he began to feel his insides about to emerge. Gripping her hard, he released into her swollen labia, and then rested for a moment. Vexen stood still, and Larxene was still face down slumped over the table. She cranked her neck and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Oh my…that was simply amazing. Vexen…I really had no idea how you were like." She walked over to a mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. The blemish was gone. She smiled, and looked back at Vexen who had composed himself putting his robe back to normal.

"Larxene…I am a man of few words sometimes, and I keep to myself in my lab, but when I was a somebody, and knew what I was doing…so you know, considered yourself blessed. Ha ha. Anyway, glad to see that I could be of service…on more than one occasion. We'll talk…I guess if you ever need anything else from me, let me know."

Larxene went to leave and looked back at Number Four and smiled. She arrived back into her bathroom and was pleased to see her face back to normal. She left her bathroom and walked towards her bedroom. She had much to think about. Staring out the window, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Opening it, she was alarmed to notice it was Number One.

"Number Twelve…might I have a word please?" Said Xemnas as he entered her room. She couldn't say anything but yes. Xemnas smiled and closed the door behind him.


	7. Silent Player

Number One stood against the door. Larxene's eyes widened. She never knew this day would come, but somehow she knew one of the members that she had been with had to have mentioned something to Xemnas. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see Xemnas grinning at her. She sat down on her bed and readied herself for what he was going to say. It turned out to be something entirely different.

"Larxene…I meant to congratulate you on your mission from The Land of Dragons. I know I am late telling you this because it has been a while, but as you know I have been busy.

"Well thank you superior, that's very nice to hear. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She gave him a nervous smile because she did not know what to expect from him. A man with such power, he could have anything he wanted.

"Well actually, I need you to return there, Shan-Yu is terrorizing the land, and I need you to get an idea of what he is doing, and then you need to also gain the trust of him. Is this understood?" He walked closer to her and his fingers grazed her face.

"Um…yes superior." She closed her eyes ready for anything he was going to do. He got real close to her. He made it seem like he was going to do something sexual to her, but he then refrained. Speaking to her with a quiet whisper, he announced to her.

"DO NOT screw this up…Number Twelve! I am depending on you. Make conversation, and then report back to me. I will be waiting." He turned to leave and then with his back to her spoke up again. "You fail this mission Larxene, and there will be repercussions." He opened the door and was soon gone.

Larxene stood uncomfortable. She had no intentions of upsetting the superior. Giving him enough time to go back to his office, she opened the door to her room. She had to go on this mission, but thought that she should wait it out. Xemnas did not say when it had to be done, so she decided to sleep on it. She walked back into her room and collapsed in the bed.

She awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, but soon felt a little nauseous knowing what she had to accomplish. First thing was first, she needed a shower. She got out of bed and walked towards her bathroom. As she walked, she kept her head down, but someone was watching her from a ways down the hall. It was Lexaeus…the Silent Hero. He was always gentle in his ways, and overhearing the meeting between Xemnas and Larxene, the other day he wondered if she was okay. He decided to act on, and approach her.

"Ugh, what a day so far…Xemnas is never going to forgive me if I do poorly. What I need is a long and lovely shower." She walked through the door and her towel dropped to the ground. She leaned over and turned the water on and the room quickly steamed. She ran her hands over her head and her fingers caught her hair. "I don't know what has gotten into me lately…ugh."

Contemplating her thoughts, she heard the door open and froze. She heard a deep voice.

"Hello Larxene…good to see you…good to see all of you." Said Lexaeus as he walked closer to her. He put his hands up as to show her he meant no harm. This of course upset her a little bit and she frantically grabbed her towel, but what was the use, he already saw her.

"Lexaeus! What do you want? Why are you in my private bath? Why can't I ever have a moments peace?" She put her head down and closed her eyes. She then opened them up and looked back at the hulking nobody. "What?" He stood staring at her and smiled.

"I am sorry…I overheard you and the superior talking, and I wanted to know if everything was alright?" He strolled over to the sink, and got a little closer to her but kept his distance. She laughed and then glared at him.

"And you couldn't wait for me to finish my shower? I am naked Lexaeus! Stark naked mind you, and I have had a long day. Can't you just leave me alone?" She turned her back to him. She thought in her mind, this can't be happening. Why was she interested in any member that seduced her.

She faced the shower still as the water ran. Feeling Lexaeus approach her, she let him graze her shoulder with his hands.

"I was just a little concerned, and well…with you looking so delicious in the bare, how can I possibly leave you right now?" He kissed her shoulders and she turned around to find him now naked. He eyes widened as she looked down and saw a massive erection on Number Five. He was well endowed, and extremely humble about it. "You like huh?" he grinned.

"Oh Lexaeus, oh my!" She looked down and smiled. Lexaeus guided her and the two stepped into the shower.

The hot water pounded the two's bodies. Lexaeus held her close to his body and wrapped his lips with hers. They exchanged several kisses before Larxene got down in the shower and held him to her. She opened her mouth and sucked on him. It was massive, and she gagged on it. Lexaeus watching smiled, he loved seeing this. She continued licking him until he felt an urge.

"Larxene, turn around…" He moaned as she obeyed him. She was pressed against the wall. Her breasts were cupped as Lexaeus thrust himself into her. She moaned and leaned up closer to the wall. Lexaeus grabbed her breasts and squeezed as he motioned faster and faster.

The two were incredibly wet, and Larxene bit back her lip as she climaxed. Lexaeus continued, but he was not done yet. He pulled out and turned her around. With excessive force, he pulled her up and pressed her against the wet wall. He held her up and continued to please her. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed him around his shoulders. He caressed her backside and the faster he went, the more Larxene wanted to scream, but she wasn't about to. She held back her moans and kissed Lexaeus hard. He then felt the urge, and pressed her again to the wall until he fully released inside her. Larxene closed her eyes and took it all in. Lexaeus kissed her gently on the forehead and let her down. He then got under the stream of water, and laughed a little.

Larxene smiled while standing behind him. She lathered her hair and washed his back. He then turned around and ran his fingers through her hair was well. The soap slide down her body and rubbed his hands over her body. She snuck past him and got under the water. He gave her a swift crack to her backside. She yelped and the water hit her head and rinsed the soap off.

"Hey, Lex, can you wash my back?" She asked sweetly. She did not hear a response. Turning around quickly, she noticed that Lexaeus had gotten out of the shower. He was toweling himself dry when he noticed her poking her head out.

"What?" He asked as he thought nothing was wrong. Lexaeus finished and left the towel on the floor. He put his cloak back on. Larxene frowned and asked him again.

"Lex…what is this? Why are you leaving so suddenly?" She turned the water off and got out of the shower grabbing another towel that was beside her. Wrapping it tightly around her body, she stood staring at the large man.

"Larx…what did you think this was? Obviously nothing could ever happen between us? It was a little quickie. I mean how many female members are there here? Just you. I might as well take advantage of it while we had the moment right?" He kept his head down, and then gave her one last look with his large blue eyes. He left the bath and the door closed.

Larxene huddled herself and sat down next to the sink. She had never felt more used than she did just now. She got dressed and decided that it was going to be different. She was going to go to the Land of Dragons, and finish her mission. She did not care to fail anymore. And she was not going to sleep around anymore.

Leaving her room, she created a portal and went to the Grey Area. Once arriving there, she walked right up to Saix who was as usual standing by the window. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well hello there Larxene…erm…what can I do for you?" He said as he tapped his pen to the clipboard he was holding. She gave him a smug smile, and then responded.

"Number One had asked me to return to The Land of Dragons, and I need to fulfill his wishes. I have to get Shan-Yu to become part of us, and for that I need to captain to tell me more about him. I should not be long." She nodded and was briefed and left.

While Number Twelve was away, Lexaeus who had been with her not a couple of hours ago was beginning to feel guilty. He hadn't planned on acting like a complete jerk. He got up from the couch he was sitting on and excused himself from conversation with Xaldin and Luxord. They looked at the large nobody with confused looks.

"Hey, where are you going mate?" Asked The Gambler as he tossed around some dice. Lexaeus looked back at the blond haired man and gave him a blank stare.

"What business is it of yours, just leave me be. I have to sort out my priorities. I will be back later." He quickly left the room and walked towards Larxene's room.

Meanwhile in the Land of Dragons, Larxene had accomplisher her mission. She stood laughing as she loomed over Li Shang's body. He had been badly hurt, and was looking up at her.

"You'll NEVER get away with this!" He cried out in pain.

"Oh, I really don't think you have any say in the matter!" She quickly ran towards the mountains to confront the feared Shan-Yu. Meeting him, she was slightly afraid. It worked out though…he managed to accept the union, and the Land of Dragons was now part of the plan of Nobodies. Xemnas would be most pleased with her. Seeing as her work was done, she quickly returned to the castle.

She reported back to Saix, and she was about to go to the superior, when the blue haired nobody stopped her.

"You won't be able to see Number One right now. He is on a mission with Axel…sort of punishment actually. Anyway, he will be back much later, so maybe go see him tomorrow?" Said Saix as he looked at her with caring eyes.

"Yes, of course Saix…I will follow through in the morning." She left the room and arrived back to her bedroom. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Lexaeus. He was sitting on her bed. She closed the door with curious eyes, but soon anger ensued.

"What are you doing in my room? And why? Why are you here Number Five?" She bared her claws and stood standing ready to pounce on him.

He looked up but did not move from his spot. With his eyes piercing hers, he replied.

"I was thinking, maybe have another chance? Another go possibly?" He gave her an idle smirk. She was not amused.

"WHAT? Excuse me, but you walked out in the middle of a shower mind you! What makes you think I am interested?" She shouted at him and turned her back. She heard him get up from the bed and walk over to her. He pressed his body against her with another surprise. He was hard again. She did not let him see, but she smiled. He spoke to her.

"Because…I think you like it. You like being treated like this don't you? Dirty girl? No strings attached as they say it in the human world right Larxene?"

He had caught her off guard. She put her blades back in and walked over to him. She pushed him onto the bed. Now she was in control. Pulling her cloak off, she got naked. Lexaeus laughed and took his robe off as well. She straddled him and rode him hard. Lexaeus put his hand and went to stroke her backside. His hands were quickly slapped away.

"Don't touch me! I am going to do this my way…understand?" She said through gritted teeth. A streak of lighting formed above her as she smiled at him with nothing but sadistic thoughts going through her head. Lexaeus was a bit frightened. As she continued, she bent down to his level and bit down on his lip. It drew some blood. She whispered in his ear. "Grab my ass with your forceful hands." He did so. She then held her hands behind her and closed her eyes.

"Larxene…oh my….ugh, girl, you are insane!" Shouted Lexaeus. She was going so fast, he could not contain himself. She looked down and smacked him right in the face. Then she licked the side where she had struck, and ordered him to hold her. He did so, and released himself into her as she had asked.

When he had finished, she shoved him off the bed, and kicked his clothing to the floor. He looked at her with a confused look, but felt he only deserved it.

"Goodnight Larxene." Lexaeus said as he clothed himself.

She sat on her bed eyeing him. She politely raised her middle finger at him, and expelled him out the door. Laughing to herself she said quietly.

"Nobody messes with Number Twelve." She pulled the covers over herself and fell quickly asleep, because tomorrow was just another day.


	8. Superior Rendezvous

**Okay at this time I just want to mention, I have never been pregnant, but I am only guessing in this amount of time, with all the members she had slept with, that she would already be "with child". Again, I have no idea, so as time has passed we'll say its alright. Being a fictional story, I am going to prolong her body, so that I can continue this lovely charade. Please continue to enjoy the story, and Larxene and her loose ways. Lol. **

Larxene woke up in the morning famished. She put on her robe and walked to her bathroom. Once in there, she showered and then made her way down to the dining area. It consisted of a large square table with thirteen chairs. When she arrived, there were several members in the room already. Xemnas, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Roxas were sitting. She cleared her throat and Roxas looked up. He smiled slightly.

"Good morning Larxene. How are you?"

She casually looked at him and had no reason to give him attitude, but she thought to herself, why should she change. She gave him a dirty look and sat down. Xemnas looked at her with a coy smile. He knew her attitude well and knew that she would not change for anything.

Xemnas waited for the rest of the members to arrive and once that happened, the doors closed. He stood up as all eyes of the thirteen members were now on him. He cleared his throat.

"Members, I have brought you all together to share the triumph of one of our members." He stopped talking as he cleared his throat again. Larxene sat upward as she knew that she was getting recognized. She smiled and looked around the table. Some of the other members gave her smiles, others like Lexaeus who was not over their previous interface frowned at her. Xemnas spoke again.

"As I was saying, one member has shown promising improvement in her skills. Of course who I am talking about is Number Twelve." He turned his full attention to her and spoke to her with passion and praise. "My dear Larxene. I must admit, when I had you join the Organization, I did have my doubts, you being a female, the weaker sex…" He stopped as he saw her revolted reaction. "I do not mean anything by that, I am just saying, I DID have my doubts. You have redeemed yourself and…" He stopped talking as he cleared his throat with a thunderous cough. This upset him. Saix stood up concerned.

"My lord…are you alright?" He held his clipboard to his chest as he watched Xemnas get a little red in the face.

"I am fine…I uh…I guess I am not feeling myself right now." Replied Number One. He looked around the room, and then back at Saix. "Number Seven, I am going to my quarters." Back to Larxene, he frowned. "Number Twelve, you are dismissed from any missions today, enjoy the time off. You should be awarded more, but as I am not feeling that well, maybe another time. All the rest of you, find something to do, finish any missions, I need to lay down." He created a portal and was gone.

Larxene got up from her seat and chuckled a laugh at the rest of the members. She got some glares, and some smiles.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when I am a good girl. Hmmm, a day off, whatever shall I do?" She snapped her fingers and was soon gone. She arrived back to her room and giggled. She then got depressed. Xemnas had told the other members he did not want to be disturbed. As he was not feeling well, the members would obey that.

As she sat on her bed, she had a wonderful idea. Seeing as the leader was so good to her, and praised her in front of the other members, something she ate up entirely, she decided to repay the only member she truly respected. She decided if Number One was so sick, why not make him _feel _better? She walked down the hall and approached the superior's quarters. She knocked on the door and heard a faint voice telling her to come in. She walked in and saw Number One in his bed. He looked at her questioningly, but did not say anything to her at first. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Hello my lord. How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get for you? Some soup, and extra blanket?" She said as she walked closer to his bed and stood at the foot of it. He constricted his grip on his covers and coughed a little.

"Number Twelve? I um…I really don't have time for visitors, I need to rest up, get better and get back to work. Were you expecting something?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down towards his bed and flipped through some documents he was looking over for future meetings. Meanwhile Larxene smiled and stood standing. She eyed him.

"Well superior, I was thinking, um…I can make you feel much, much better." She dropped her cloak to reveal a short dress that resembled a nurse ensemble, only it was all black. Xemnas looked up and his mouth dropped open. He suddenly opened his mouth to speak.

"Number Twelve…just what do you think you are doing?" He put aside his work and sat up a little uncomfortable as he was fully aroused, but did not want to show it. He had a strange smile on his face, and Larxene was not sure what to think of it. She went to speak, but he held his hand up. "Get over here." He said in a domineering voice. She stood back a little. "Come over here now!"

Not wanting to anger the leader, she strolled over in a sexy prance and stood by him.

"Well Larxene, I guess I DID say that you deserve an award. What exactly did you have in mind my dear?" He was beginning to sweat slightly, but it might have been his fever.

"Superior, I wanted to make you feel better, after all…you made me feel so appreciated in front of all the others. I mean…after all, me being the only woman, how else am I to repay you?" She licked her lips. She went to move in on him, and braving her to get closer, she was stopped.

"Take it easy Larxene. You don't think I haven't ever thought of a sensual rendezvous with you? I can do anything I want here, and yes…it might make me feel better if I take complete advantage of you." He pulled aside his blanket and exposed a full erection. "Come over here Larx, and pleasure me." Xemnas swung his legs over and sat upright so he was sitting on the side of the bed.

Larxene knelt down on her knees and Xemnas guided her head and she took him into her mouth. He held back her hair and she caressed his thighs. She then stopped and pulled down the top to her corset. Larxene glanced at him with her green eyes. Xemnas grabbed playfully at her breasts. Her lips smacked on his shaft and he moaned loudly.

"You do realize that you will not get any special treatment because you are doing this? Understand?" He whispered to her. She half smiled as she continued only looking deep into his gaze. Keeping one hand on him, she then reached down and started to touch herself. This made him go crazy.

"You want to say that again?" She said as she then pulled off her whole dress and climbed onto his lap. He guided her onto him and held her tight. Motioning up and down, she rode him hard. His lips embraced hers, and she massaged his tongue. Squeezing him within herself, Xemnas had to find a way to control his urges, and prolong the feeling. He laid down on the bed, and guided her so that she was now sitting on his face.

He held her in place, and lapped up her sweet juices. She screamed in ecstasy and grabbed his hand and sucked on his fingers. His other hand was furiously fingering her behind. She had tears in her eyes from the pleasant feelings, and she could not help but scream.

Meanwhile back in the mission room, Saix was beginning to get worried with what was going on with his superior. He looked around the room. Having sent Axel and Roxas on yet another escapade to Twilight Town, Xaldin and Xigbar to Beast's castle, and Luxord in Wonderland he check marked off their names. Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion were in the lab as usual. Marluxia, and Demyx were in the mission room sitting on couches talking, and that left Larxene. He knew she was in her room, but maybe she had nothing to do. A smile appeared on his face, might he be able to woo her into another "mission time" of his own? He walked down the hall and approached her room. Knocking on the door, he did not hear a noise, he knocked again.

"Uh Larxene, hello are you there, its me Saix…I was just wondering…" He paused as he opened the door, only to see that it was vacant. He peered around the room and looked perplexed. Leaving the room, he walked down towards the library, the computer room, and then to the member's training room where they would usually fight random enemies. She was nowhere to be found.

He left the room, and just when he was about to stop, he heard a faint scream. He was sure it was Larxene, but it was coming from Number One's quarters. He rushed with a worried look, maybe something was wrong. He went to the door and pressed his ear to it, but he could not really grasp at the concept of what was going on.

Xemnas still pleasing her looked up with a flash of anger. He had sensed that someone was close by. He held his hand up to the door and with a incantation of words, he soundproofed the door. Saix was now dumbfounded, and stepped away. He went to reach for the door, but was shocked by an unseen force. This was Xemnas's way of telling him to leave him be.

Turning his attention back to the Savage Nymph, she smiled at him. He had now had her on the bed. Looking down at her he lifted her legs and he placed them on his shoulders. She placed her arms around his neck, and he slammed her against the wall and with deep and heavy thrusts, their sexual escapades continued. This continued for another forty-five minutes. Not containing himself anymore, and Larxene out of breath, he held her tight, and released into her.

She gritted her teeth, and kissed his neck. Feeling winded, he put her down, and climbed back into his bed. Sweating, and wheezing a little, he sipped some water that was by his nightstand. Looking over at the naked female, he smiled, and then spoke.

"Larxene my dear, you can be sure to stop by any time I am feeling under the weather, or…if I am just in the mood to take advantage of you again." He set down his glass, and covered himself up. She did not reply, and fixed her clothing. Xemnas cleared his throat again. "Are you understanding this? Or do I have to repeat myself?"

"Uh yes…yes my master. I am only here to serve you, and I shall be around for whatever reason you wish. May I go back to my room again?" She said as she tried to get her cloak back on. He eyed her like a animal.

"On the contrary, before you leave, I want you pleasure yourself for me again." He sat with his hands folded. "Stand at the foot of the bed, and show me how you make yourself happy." Larxene did not object. She walked to the front of the bed, and dropped what clothing she had managed to try to put back on.

She ran her fingers all over her body. Grabbing at her chest, she squeezed her nipples in a circular motion. She then dipped her fingers into herself, and closed her eyes as she did it. Xemnas thoroughly enjoyed this even after he had conquered her. As he watched, she moaned louder. She progressed until she could not contain any longer, and she dripped all over the floor. Opening her eyes, she was slightly embarrassed. Xemnas did not care what so ever.

"Well done Number Twelve. Now go back to your quarters, and keep this to yourself. The special treatment I have given you is to be shared with no one! I must attend to myself. Please…go fetch me Marluxia. I am sure he has some herbal plant that can be made into a tea so that I may feel better."

"Yes my lord." She quickly pulled on her outfit, and zipped back up her cloak. Opening the door to the hallway, she looked back at the superior and her eyes met his. Biting back a grin, she quickly left. Closing the door, she hurried down the hall. If she had looked more clearer down the hall, she would have noticed the horrified look of Number Seven.


	9. Melodious Waters

Saix stood against the wall almost not believing what he had just seen. He was almost positive he had heard some screams of passion, but then he could have been mistaken. He shook off the thought. Perhaps Larxene was being praised more, or maybe even being scolded for something the superior did not approve of? He was tempted to go towards Xemnas's chambers, but something stopped himself for being so foolish. He composed himself and walked back to the Grey Area.

Larxene breathing heavy arrived towards the garden where Marluxia was usually hiding out. She looked around and proceeded to call out his name. Back in the mission room, Saix ran over to his clipboard and went to see if anything had changed. He did not make himself conspicuous, as both Marluxia and Demyx were wondering what was up with him. Number Nine put down his sitar and looked over at the blue haired Nobody.

"Uh hey, Saix…what's going on? Why are you running, and out of breath?" He said while scratching his chin. Saix looked over at the Melodious Nocturne and stared…he had no idea what to even say.

"Marluxia? Are you here? Where are you Mar…I need to speak with you, its very important!" Larxene called out as she searched the gardens through and through.

She panicked because right now…she needed someone to talk to, and there were very few members to confide in because of her promiscuity. She quickly ran out of the room and went straight to the Mission room. She saw Marluxia who was sitting by himself. Saix looked up and eyed her. Not knowing that he had seen her, she smiled at him, but then quickly ran to the pink haired nobody.

"Marluxia…I need to speak to you…please…can you and I be somewhere alone?" She grabbed his hand, and right as he was about to give in with his hesitant sigh, Saix jumped in.

"Uh…wait, um Marluxia has to go on a mission for me…well, actually by the superior. He needs to go to Castle Oblivion…and well, get some things accomplished there." He wanted to halt anymore of what Larxene was planning. Looking back over to Number Eleven, he raised an eyebrow. "Go now Marluxia…see you when you return.

Not having a say in the matter, Marluxia unleashed himself from Larxene's grip and disappeared into a portal and was soon gone. Larxene looked over at Saix who was giving her a deviant smile. She was now angry. Meanwhile Demyx was still sitting on the couch wondering what was going on. He looked up at both of them.

"Uh…what's going on, what just happened?" He picked up his sitar and waited for an answer.

"Nothing Number Nine, you would have no idea what our Larxene is up to these days…" Replied Saix as he turned back towards the window ledge. Larxene gasped, but put her hand over her mouth.

Could it have been true, had someone, possibly Saix found out about her and Xemnas? She held back a tear that formed in her eye, and ran out of the room before either Demyx or Saix could see. This presented a bit of concern for Number Nine. Even though Larxene was nothing but horrible to him, he was still gentle in his nature. He grabbed his sitar and got up. Before he left, Saix stopped him.

"And where are you off to Demyx?" Said The Luna Diviner. Demyx adverted his eyes to Saix and replied gruffly.

"I am going to see if Larxene is okay…she seemed a little distraught. I will be back."

Saix watched at the silly young Nobody ran to her aid. Something had to be done. He looked back at his clipboard and sighed.

Larxene was going to go to her room, but she felt like she did not want to be anywhere in the castle. She ran out and found herself in the Alter of Naught. She settled down and sat on the ledge beneath the Kingdom Hearts moon. It was intense and magical. She smiled and basked in the glow and warmth. As she sniffed back her tears she heard foot steps. Looking up, she was approached by Demyx. He had his sitar on his back, and worry in his eyes. She immediately glared at him.

"What do you want?" She then got up and stood in her battle stance prepared for anything.

"Whoa whoa Larx, I don't want any trouble, its just that…man can't I even ask if you are okay? I get my head bitten off by you more times than I can count. And for what? You know…I have never done anything to you." He threw his hands up in the air and began to walk back towards the castle. Larxene uttered a small noise. He turned around again at her.

"I…I apologize Demyx. Really, I had no idea you cared. It doesn't seem like anyone here really cares. You are right, I am horrible to you, and well…there is no reason for that." She looked at his instrument and smiled. "Would you…um play something for me, cheer me up?"

Demyx looked at Larxene bewildered. He had never really been asked to play by anyone in the Organization because mainly they thought of him as an annoyance. He quickly perked up and agreed to play her something. He started off with a ballard, strumming the strings slowly. His voice to Larxene was amazing, and her eyes lit up in amazement.

Demyx concentrated hard on his music, it was after all the only thing that got him through the Organization and made him happy. He was usually always in trouble, like Axel, and he was extremely lazy. As he progressed, Larxene found herself feeling like aroused feelings were interfering. She bit back her lip, and closed her eyes. She thought to herself that she was not going to get involved with another member.

"Number Six…" Asked Saix as he looked at The Cloaked Schemer sitting in one of the large chairs reading his lexicon. He looked up at Saix and sat wide eyed. "Zexion…I was wondering if you happened to see Number Twelve. She ran out of here a little while ago, and well…I was just wondering."

Zexion continued to read his book and ignore the fact that Saix was asking him a question. He then looked up as he finished the paragraph he had been on and shut the book. Looking back at Number Seven, he nodded his head.

"I saw her go outside the castle. She seemed upset at something, but you know how she can be sometimes, always is a histrionic nobody. Anyway, if that is all you need, I had best get back to reading." The quiet Nobody quickly adverted his attention back to his book. Saix put his clipboard down and huffed a little. He left the room, and made his way down the corridors.

Larxene was now is awe of Number Nine. She had nothing but doe eyes and as she sat watching, the feelings she expressed were just her stimulations. Demyx was not paying any attention, but he then looked up and saw that she was staring intently into his eyes. He stopped strumming and looked confused.

"Larx? Are you okay? Did I sound okay…um…what's going on?" He put the sitar down and waited for her response. Larxene slowly got closer to him and smiled.

"I am just fine you wonderful and talented Nobody. I can't believe I never listened to you before. How did you ever learn this?" She slid her finger on one of the string and plucked it. Demyx swallowed the lump in his throat and answered nervously.

"Um…well, I knew of music when I was a Somebody, and well…its just that I practice a lot…and well…" He was caught off guard when Larxene grabbed his face and gave him a succulent kiss. The young boy of seventeen quickly backed away and looked at her. "Larxene, stop…what are you doing?" He staggered in his speech and looked positively perplexed.

"Well…I was just being friendly Demy. Haven't you ever…I mean…haven't you ever been kissed? Its nothing really…you just put your lips together and…" She was cut off rudely by Demyx getting angry.

"I know what a kiss is Larxene, I am not an idiot…I was a Sombody once you know! What I don't understand is you! You act like a total bitch to me…to every member here, and then you are just going to get all flirtatious with me and think everything is okay?" He glared at her and it almost seemed like steam was coming from his ears. Larxene stood up and backed away from him.

"I am sorry Demyx…I just thought…well, I don't know. I know I am positively dreadful sometimes, and I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything okay?" He put his sitar on his back and left in a huff. Larxene watched in misery as she was once again upset with herself. She had ruined what could have been a wonderful afternoon.

Number Nine felt bad at storming off from Number Twelve, and he had not understood why Larxene was coming on to him. His feelings of that kiss brought back memories from when he was a teen age boy. He had a wonderful romance with her…a village girl and lost his virginity as well. He shook off the retention and ran to the mission room after being summoned by Saix who gave up looking for Larxene, and decided to go back to The Grey Area. Once arriving, Number Seven looked at him angrily.

"Number Nine…you said you were going to check on Number Twelve…You kept me waiting." Saix picked up his clip board and crossed out something, and then began writing.

"Kept you waiting Number Seven? You didn't say anything about me coming back for you…what do you want?" He put his sitar down and leaned against one of the couches. Zexion who was still reading looked up at the exchange between the two Nobodies.

"Calm down Demyx…I need you to go into Atlantica. I need to know if you can…" Saix was cut off by Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord walking in deep in conversation and laughter. They had all come back from separate missions, and were all riled up. Saix looked at each of them and went to yell over to Demyx. "I NEED YOU TO GO RIGHT NOW NUMBER NINE!" Shouted Number Seven.

Demyx rolled his eyes and with a quick flash soon disappeared into darkness towards Atlantica. Saix looked over to the members who had interrupted his conversation with the young nobody. He glared.

"Excuse me Number Two…Number Three and Ten…do you mind?" He stood tapping his clipboard to his side. Xigbar looked with a grin.

"What? I am sorry…we all had good missions, get your panties out of a bunch there X face!" He laughed when all of a sudden Saix got enraged and the so called X on his face got larger and his hair grew more wild. His berserker form had unleashed. His mood changed drastically and he loomed over any members that were in the room. This included Zexion, and Larxene who had just walked in. Saix screamed towards Number Two.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT NUMBER TWO! OR WILL I HAVE TO TEACH YOU BY FORCE?" Screamed a hysterical Saix as he bore his claymore towards a very frightened Xigbar. Xaldin and Luxord backed away not wishing to be involved. Number Two spoke up, although he knew it was foolish.

"Whoa, whoa whoa…Saix! Come on man, I am only kidding, don't get so upset. Please…calm down okay?" He talked the blue haired nobody down. Larxene who had come down as well watched the interaction and decided with this going on, it would be a perfect opportunity to leave the scene. She engulfed herself into darkness and found herself in a watery abyss. She was in Atlantica…and she smiled.

Looking down at she saw herself transformed to a mermaid's body. Getting used to her new form, she found it easy to swim with fins. Her tail was deep purple and she had on a matching sea shell brassiere. She swam through the ocean's deep waters and breathed in deep with the water going into her gills. It was an intense feeling. Her fun was quickly stopped when she bumped into a familiar face. It was Demyx, and he was also a mermaid…but known as a merman. His eyes became wide and he shouted at her.

"Larxene! What are you doing here?" He was thoroughly confused as to why she was at his mission. He was to conquer King Triton and steal the mighty trident. It was never going to happen though. Demyx and his carefree attitude never amounted to much. He looked around and then back at the mermaid Larxene. There was something going on, and he looked around nervously. He then awaited a response from Larxene.

"Uh…well…I just followed you because…um." She looked around. Looking anywhere except for Demyx's gaze. "I am sorry Dem…there was just a lot of commotion in the Mission room, and I wanted to follow you…and I guess apologize for my advances from before."

Demyx did not know what to say. He nodded and smiled at her. He swam closer and grabbed her hand.

"Come, I want to show you something beautiful!" The two quickly swam until they reached a large boulder. It did not look like anything beauteous to Larxene, but she trusted Number Nine, because after all, he knew the ocean. He released her hand and swam closer to the rock. Tilting it to the side, he uncovered a small opening. He motioned for her to follow him, and they were both inside a lovely grotto filled with treasures of unimaginable glory.

"Oh my Demy…what is this place?" She looked and saw everyday things. Paintings and different gadgets. The grotto was almost like a small museum of random artifacts. It had stone crevices that acted like shelves, and each crevice held many different objects. "It is simply fantastic." She closed her eyes and leaned back as she slowly floated to the sea level ground. Demyx got closer to her without her knowing. He spoke gently.

"This is one of the King's daughter's hideouts. I have seen her here before. She is so beautiful. She uh…she sometimes reminds me of someone from my past." He continued looking at Larxene who still had her eyes closed. Demyx laid down next to her and put a hand to her face. She quickly opened her eyes, but did not stop him.

"Demyx…don't be afraid or sad of your past. I am sure I can help in so many ways." Said Larxene with a smile. Demyx smiled back and pulled her closer to him and his lips embraced hers. Suddenly the stone moved and opened. Princess Arial found herself in a compromising position. She stared wide eye at the two Nobodies and glared right at Demyx.

"Demyx! What are you doing?" She swam and quickly pulled him away from Larxene. Demyx got all red in the face. Larxene looked positively shocked. Demyx had been going to Atlantica to see Arial this whole time?

"Uh…hello Arial…um…I have to explain." He took her hands and held them. After he had calmed her down. Arial looked over at Larxene and smiled.

"So…you are Larxene I understand? You like Demy's music like I do?" She said biting her lip back. Larxene smiled back.

"Yes I do…and um…I am sorry for being intrusive…I guess I will be going." She went to swim away…until Arial grabbed her hand.

"Its okay, stay…I have always been curious what humans do with one another…maybe show me?" Arial raised an eyebrow and then looked over at Demyx. Number Nine grinned. Apparently Demyx and Arial were quite the item in the sea…and Larxene had no idea. She was quite the Savage Nymph to the others, so she figured experimenting couldn't hurt.

Arial created a bed of squishy sea plants and underwater flowers. She tugged at Demyx's arm and pulled him onto the bed. She undid her sea shell bra and let out her breasts. Demyx motioned for Larxene, and the three shared a kiss between each other. Demyx undid Larxene's bra as Arial kissed her lips. The two girls got passionate as Demyx pulled down his fins and pulled out his pulsating and throbbing member. He began to stoke. The two finished kissing, and soon, Arial pulled down her fins too. Demyx eased her onto his lap, and Arial bent down towards Larxene and kissed her under fin. The princess moaned as she was pleasured by Demyx. Larxene could not believe the feeling she was having. In the water, it felt much better.

Demyx was in pure bliss. He had the two girls take turns, and both had erupted in a frenzy of screams and passionate moans. He was now fondling both and as he did this, they both engaged in heavy petting. He took charge again and had his way coming in both of them. The girls had passed out from the sexual romp, and he fell asleep alongside with them both girls in his arms.

Demyx woke up to see that Arial was gone. He smiled because he knew he would see her again. Larxene was still sleeping, and he gently nudged her. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Smiling she spoke.

"Hi…that was something else…I had no idea about…" She was quickly hushed up by Demyx kissing her.

"I go here often to see Arial…and it's a secret of mine, but lately it has been difficult because well…I am trying to overthrow the kingdom. But anyway, that was wonderful, and we need to get back. Come on!" He grabbed her hand, and the two swam up to the surface. Demyx created a portal and the two were soon back in the castle, and both were dripping wet.

Larxene freaked out from having damp clothes and went to turn towards her bedroom when she was cornered by of all Nobodies Saix. He crossed his arms and gave her an icy stare. He looked over at Demyx, shook his head, and dismissed the younger member. Then he turned back to her.

"Number Twelve…you have so much to tell me…and I am going to find out just what the hell is going on…got it?"

"Yes Number Seven…I really don't know what to say…I am…"

Larxene kept her head down and as the words escaped her lips, a load bang was heard from behind the two. This caused quite a distraction, Saix looked up, and everything went black.


	10. Freeshooting Frenzy

"Well, that was a close call." Said a voice behind Larxene. She looked and saw that it was Xigbar. He had shot the ceiling above Saix and particles fell upon him knocking him out cold. Xigbar knew that he would have to answer to that when Number Seven came to. From down the hall, Demyx wide eyed watched the interaction with Number Seven. He hurried towards his room, not wanting to get involved in more than he already was.

"Number Two…what the hell are you doing? Seriously…why did you do that? I am perfectly capable of handling my own self thank you very much!"

"Not even a thank you? Wow…you're a total bitch. Awesome, well I guess I will see you later then. Bye!" He ran down the hall and was gone. Larxene gritted her teeth. She did not like to be known as a bitch, and the past couple of days, she felt like she was. She quickly ran after Xigbar and caught up to him, pulling him by the arm.

"No, I am…ugh, sorry. I guess its just strange to see anyone even caring for my well being. So what's going on Xigbar?" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a vacant stare. He looked at her and then leaned up against the wall staring down at the out cold Nobody.

"Nothing, quickly though, we probably shouldn't stay right here in case he wakes up…you know his berserker state is quite frightful." He grabbed her hand and the two walked. It actually was more like he walked, and she was pulled. This kept up until she shook him off.

"Xigbar…XIGBAR…where are you taking me?" She stood and did not move until she got an answer. He just stared at her.

"Okay…um I will need to explain, but first…lets get out of here away from the castle." He created a portal, and the two soon arrived at Memory's Skyscraper. It was a tall building in The World that Never Was. It watched over the residents of the Dark. The members of the Organization usually never had to deal with the likes of them, being that they were above commoners.

Larxene looked around the area and walked to the steps climbing up to the building. She sat down and looked to the ground. Xigbar sat next to her and gave her a small smile. Looking back into his scarred grin.

"Why did you take me here? What could you have to tell me that has to be so secluded?"

"I don't know, I go here sometimes with Xaldin when we get back from missions. I mean hey, if Roxas and Axel can go have their silly little ice cream on top of a clock tower, why can't I hang out here? Besides, you looked like you needed to get away…why can't I be a good guy and help out right?"

Larxene looked at him with a disapproving glance and slightly smirked.

"You're not a good guy…as a matter of fact…none of us are good. No hearts remember?" She nervously twiddled her thumbs and looked around. The air was dense, and as always it was dark, but then again…nothing changed with that.

"I can always be a good guy." Said The Freeshooter as he got closer to her. Larxene felt his presence, but did not move away. She looked back at him.

"So what's going on…you needed to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah…something is going on here…the superior…Saix, I don't know what it is, but it seems to be revolving about none other than…YOU!" He was completely serious in his tone. Larxene gasped and then stood up.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are talking about!" Standing up she created a portal and it swirled in front of her while she looked back at Xigbar. "I am going back to the castle. If there WAS something going on with myself, I would hope that you have enough sense to mind your own business." She went through the portal leaving Xigbar by himself.

Larxene arrived back in her room and secluded herself by closing and locking the door. Meanwhile Saix who was still laying on the floor moved slightly and put his hand to his head and wiped away the heavy debris. His anger was nothing short of belligerent. He wasn't alone in the hall, he looked up and saw Zexion standing in the hallway and looking down at him.

"Number Six…how long have you been standing there…watching me lay in this pile? Were you planning on helping me, or DOING SOMETHING?" Saix started to get extremely upset, and every single member knew what that was meant. Zexion started to cower and he responded.

"Saix…I'm sorry, I just came down the hall because I heard the commotion…but…I am sorry, you were waking up when I arrived." He had in his hand his lexicon that he held to his side. Saix got up, extremely irritated.

Calming down, Saix looked up at the ceiling and saw that there were gun marks. His gaze narrowed and he suddenly grew enraged. This was at the peak moment, and his berserker form had erupted at full force. Zexion turned white as a ghost and pressed himself up against the wall. Number Seven looked over at the terrified Zexion. Only one thing escaped his lips.

"Xigbar…" Saix whispered and waited for a response from the other Nobody.

"I think…I think he might be in the Grey Area…" The younger member was cut off by a loud scream from Saix and he was off.

As he dashed down the hall, he encountered Xemnas and Marluxia who were talking silently in the hall. They saw the angered blue haired nobody, and Xemnas stopped him.

"Number Seven…what is the meaning of this? Why are you?" He was halted when he saw a deep gash on Saix's head. 'What the hell happened to you?"

"Number…Two…where is he?" Completely ignoring his master's question, he waited until one of the other member's answered him. Marluxia shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Xemnas. The three stood in the hall and then footsteps were heard behind them. It was Number Nine…he froze as he looked up and saw the berserker Saix. Number Seven's lips curled as he somehow knew that little Demyx might have known something was up.

"Precious Number Nine…be a gent…tell me where Xigbar is?" Asked Marluxia, as he tried his hardest to help out his comrade who was getting more and more furious.

"I…I saw him with Larxene, but it was only for a second. I have no ides where they went…" The boy was silenced as Saix, Xemnas, and Marluxia all stared at him.

"Is that so?" Replied Xemnas. His eyes grew wide, and he waved his arms to Saix calming the Nobody down. "Demyx, be gone this minute…confine yourself to your quarters. Saix…let us visit Larxene, there is something we need to speak to her regarding." The two quickly left. Marluxia was alone in the hall, and just shook his head.

Larxene was back in her room, but felt like she needed to be somewhere else. She went to open her door when she heard loud commotion. It was Xemnas and Saix talking loudly right outside her door. They spoke in raised tones and she heard her voice mentioned in much of the conversation. Panicking, she created a portal before they emerged in the room. She could only think of one place, and she found herself back in Memory's Skyscraper. Xigbar was exactly where she had left him. He was swishing back a glass of scotch and smiled up at her.

"Well hello there you sight for sore eye." He tapped his eye patch and she smiled.

"Xigbar…I need to hang out here for a little while because well…I'd rather not say." She walked back over to the stairs and saw a large bottle by Number Two's side. With a raised eyebrow she smiled at him. "Have you been drinking this whole time since I have been gone?"

"You bet your sweet ass I have been doll." He laughed as he poured another glass and sipped it. It dripped down his face. His cheeks had a pink tint. He pulled out another glass and filled it, handing it to her. She hesitated a little, but then grabbed the glass.

A couple of hours past, and an extremely blotto Larxene and Xigbar were laughing hysterically about something. She gazed at him with dreamy eyes and her inebriated state became increasingly worse.

"What the hell is the purpose of this Kingdom Hearts? I mean…what are we doing anyway…silly nonsense it is…" Laughed Xigbar as he tipped his glass and the amber liquid fell on his cloak.

"I know…its like hearts are nothing but troublesome annoyances." She stood up and swayed back and fourth. It was apparent that the alcohol had hit her pretty hard. Xigbar watched her clumsily dancing and smiled. He got up from the steps and walked towards her.

"Larxene…what are you doing you silly thing?" He said with a hiccup. He never saw Larxene as anything other than another Organization member. She was a tremendous fighter, and nothing got in her way.

Somehow with this light about her, and the way she was acting though, Xigbar saw something else. He laughed and walked towards her. As she flailed about, she jumped up on the railing and started to walk it. Giggling with glee she lost her balance, and although she was not high off the ground, Xigbar saw this and quickly caught her. She burst into fits of laughter as did Xigbar. Looking at her more closely she grabbed his face and with a determined look, she kissed his lips hastily as to not ruin the moment. Releasing her, he put Larxene down, and sat down on the steps panting and out of breath.

"Well…that was a little risqué don't you think?" He chucked back another swig of the amber colored liquid and Larxene stood staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"Why should it be? Haven't you ever had a little fun and adventure Number Two?" She grabbed the glass out of his hand and drank. He raised an eyebrow to her.

"I am nothing but adventurous…" He looked around the area and then licking his lips continued. "Why? What are you getting at girlie?"

She put the glass down on the ground, turned around and lifted her cloak to reveal her subtle backside. She pulled aside her black panties and patted one cheek. Its smacking excited Xigbar as he stroked his chin and walked towards her.

"Lean over my dear and let me in." He grinned as Larxene obliged and leaned over the stone railing. Her breasts pressed firmly on the core and she held on. She breathed deeply and expressed a gasp of excitement as Xigbar grabbed her waist and held tightly while his engorged member thrust deep inside her.

His actions were rough as he plunged himself into her, but was gentle enough for her to leave back for him to kiss her lovingly. Running his fingers to the front of her cloak, he grabbed her breasts and squeezed. She moaned loudly, as no one would hear her. Groaning, he spoke tenderly to her.

"Come Larxene, I want you to sit on it." He pulled her gingerly towards him. She delightfully squirmed, and Xigbar sat down on the steps with nothing but his bare skin against the cold stone. He eased Number Twelve onto him and she sat carefully down with her back to him, so he could more easily hold her, and most importantly grasp a firm grip on her lovely chest.

They continued the lovemaking and the faster Larxene went, the more Xigbar has to hold back his climax, as he wanted it to last a good while. He ran his hands down her back, and clenched her buttocks. She had tears in her eyes as the squeezing became more intense. As it was now time, she switched positions and laid down on the ground steps, lifting one leg as he held it on her shoulder. Screaming, he held on to her thigh and released into her while moaning loudly. She bit back a lip and sighed deep.

Laying there, Xigbar got up weary, still a little intoxicated from the whiskey. He laughed as he poured himself another glass, and Larxene covered herself as she got up, but quickly sat down as she was very dizzy and now extremely sore.

"Well that was a nice afternoon…I must say you are delightfully surprising." Giggling while he handed her a glass of whiskey.

"And why am I surprising, its not like you have done this with anyone else…right?" He cast a wry eye upon her face. She hid her expression in her glass and drank profoundly. Xigbar not getting a response cleared his throat. "Larxene…have you? I mean…this is the first time you have been with someone?

She was about to answer when out of nowhere a very familiar voice spoke up.

"That is precisely the explanation I would like to hear." There was nothing more than a extreme light and a force shooting Larxene against the stone and knocking her out. The voice continued on to Xigbar. "Dear Number Two…oh how the wickedness comes out in you." Xigbar opened his mouth to object to the voice, and was quickly silenced as he was thrown up and slammed down to the ground. The two Nobodies lay, and with an ounce left in her body, Larxene barley managed to open an eye and moaned in regret as she saw none other than a very recognizable face.


	11. Uncomfortable Nymphomania

Larxene did not have time to object as Saix came over to her, putting his hand over her mouth and holding her in a gruff hug. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt uneasy. The next moment she woke up she was in the Round Room. The thrones had been adjusted so they were all facing her in a crescent shape while she was on the opposite side facing them all. She tried to move her hands, but the leader had confined her so she could not move. It was a restriction similar to rope.

"You dirty little slut!" Said Saix as he began to stand up, only as he was held back firmly by the wave of Xemnas's hand. The members were all told of what she had done before hand. Xemnas cast a glance at Number Seven.

"Calm down Saix… we will deal with the "loose" actions of our dear little Larxene." He turned back to her as a grim smile formed on his face. Adjusting himself so he was more comfortable. "My MALE members of Organization Thirteen, it seems that our dear Number Twelve has found a delightful little game, and we have all had a round…haven't we Larxene?"

Larxene did not respond, as she sat in her seat confined from Xemnas's hold, she looked up at each of her past sexual romps. Looking at Axel with his devilish grin. Casting a worried glance at Xaldin who was sitting with his hands intertwined with another. He licked his lips and just stared at her. She looked at each of the other members and they did not give her any pity, after all…with what she had done, she only blamed herself.

"Superior…I am uncomfortable, and I do not wish to respond to any of this…if I may leave please?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. No compassion was shed for her. None of the members looked at her, except for Marluxia and Roxas…the only two she had not seemed to sexually attack.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere, at least…not without a little bit of fun." Said the very excitable leader. He got down from his throne and approached her. He took his hands and with the flick of his wrist he formed a gag over her mouth. This would be simple and sweet. Her eyes became wide and scared. Staring at her he knelt down on one knee and lifted his hand which ran suavely through her hair. He grinned and then snapped his fingers. The clothing that she was wearing magically slid off her body, leaving her nearly naked as the day she was born. She was left with a bra and panties.

"Sweet superior…just look as those juicy tits!" Yelled Axel. He was silenced by Luxord jabbing him in the side and giving him an angry glance. Xemnas ran his hand now her body, first by caressing her breasts, and then tip toeing his fingers down to her stomach. Her body was shaking, and tears streamed down her face. This pleased Xemnas. He looked up towards the other members.

"Which one of you would like a second chance at Larxene? Maybe show her who's boss?" He eyed each and every member. Xaldin smiled because he was the one that had his way. He was about to comment when Number Thirteen voiced his opinion.

"NO! Master Xemnas…please don't do this to Larxene, she does not deserve this!" He got down from his chair and went to approach her. He was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed against the wall, he grabbed at his throat as his vocals were restricted.

"Number Thirteen…you will cease this insolent behavior at once…how dare you!" He held his hand in the air, squeezing harder while Roxas grabbed at his neck in tears. He was finally let down, and dropped to the floor. Casting a glance, he spoke. "Get out of my sight now! You will confine yourself to your quarters and stay there."

The younger member suddenly screamed and was sucked into a black portal. He had been banished to his room. Xaldin who was going to comment, raised a hand. Xemnas nodded towards him.

"My lord…may I?" He said with a deviant glare. Moving out of the way, Xemans allowed Xaldin to take prey upon the lovingly Larxene who at his point still had tears running down her face. He approached her and spread apart her legs, and gently pulled aside her panties. She leaned her head back, as though the feeling was pure bliss, she still felt humiliated.

Xaldin stuck two fingers inside her, thrusting with a gentle pace, until he noticed that she was slightly aroused by it. He leaned in closer to her and spoke gently to her.

"I knew you were a dirty little whore the first time you laid eyes on me…now you are going to regret you ever fucked with any of us…it always comes out in the end." He laughed sadistically as he shoved in his hand, and this made her cry out while she was gagged. Xaldin looked up and motioned for Lexaeus to come down. He smiled and arrived down towards her. The other members watched, and Larxene was un gagged. She did not dare say anything, but Xaldin took off his robe and pulled out his huge cock. "Feast on this bitch!" He pushed her head upon him, and she had no choice but to take it all in. The chair she was sitting in was kicked out from under her, and she was now leaning forward while sucking on Xaldin. This gave her rear end full view to the members watching.

Lexaeus jumped down to the floor and got behind her. He pulled down the panties that were soaking wet. He slapped her ass, and taking his robes off, he eased himself into her throbbing pussy. Moaning with a mouthful, she closed her eyes. She did not want to see what else was going on.

Xemnas, and the other members had decided to pleasure themselves to the scene on the floor of the Round Room. Marluxia who was the only other member who did not have sex with Larxene managed to escape and get to the ground level. He could not witness this violent and destructive treatment of her. Xemnas seeing this cast him out of the room, and he was now restricted to the outside of the doors. He could not do anything to help her.

Xaldin grinned down at Larxene as she continued to suck him. Lexaeus was thrusting her hard and holding on to her waist. Soon, getting a little bit more frisky, Xigbar came down, and walked over.

"Come now boys, let her have some more fun." He looked in her eyes and smiled. He pulled back his robe, and between Xaldin, and Xigbar, she went back and fourth licking them both.

Marluxia held his ear to the door, only imagining what was going on behind closed doors. He ran down the hall towards Roxas's room. He knocked on the door, and the small Organization member opened his door.

"Marluxia…what…what are you doing? I am supposed to stay in my room, otherwise Xemnas will most likely turn me into a dusk…please, go away before I get caught!" Marluxia did not say anything, but grabbed the young one by the arm.

"I don't care what happens to you and I, I have to see if Larxene is alright. She is being treated horribly right now. I can't say that what she did is wrong, but in no way does she deserve this harsh treatment. Come on!"

Number Eleven and Thirteen ran down the hall. It would be difficult to see how they would pull this off. Xemnas normally monitored what his members were up to, but with the action happening in the Round Room, Marluxia and Roxas were able to get to the door.

Larxene had finished with both Xaldin and Xigbar, satisfied the two created portals and left. Lexaeus held her tight and released inside her. She shuddered and cried out. Xemnas waved a hand, and told Lexaeus to go clean himself up. Larxene was left in a pile on the floor. She was dirty, sweating, and crying. The other members who had not had a turn decided to let her be for the night, it would be the morning soon enough where she would be treated like a slave once more.

Once all the members were gone, she was transposed to the outside of the room. She had her eyes closed, and laid in an embarrassing crumple on the floor. He body was used and badly bruised around her waist. She lifted her head to see two boots on the floor. Crying out in horror, she was silenced by Marluxia picking her up gently.

"There there Larxie…there is nothing to be frightened of. I am going to see that you are well rested." He held her in his arms and with Roxas walking behind him, they walked to her room. He opened the door and lay her on her bed.

She could not lift any part of her body, and passed out from the exhaustion. Marluxia and Roxas looked at one another.

"I don't feel like she should be left alone Number Eleven…what if they come back for her? I can't bare to see her go through this again."

"We have no choice Roxas…she got herself into this predicament…and if we interfere, I can not fathom what would happen. The only thing we can do is just make sure she is alright for now."

"Won't someone catch us?" Said the young member. He was so adorable and foolish. They had their backs to the door, so anything was possible. Marluxia looked over to the door, and then back at the harmed female member.

"I will be right back…I need to go and see if I can get her a salve for the bruising. I will return in a little while. Just do me a favor, hide if you hear the door open." Marluxia put up his hood, and soon disappeared.

He arrived back in his garden and started to collect aloe leaves. He heard a stick snap and looked up. Not seeing anyone, he continued. Little did he know, Luxord had heard the exchange and reported back to Xemnas.

Number One stood in his office as the Gambler stood before him.

"And what did you witness Number Ten?" Xemnas crossed his hands over his chest and looked with an extremely harsh expression.

"Number Eleven and Thirteen are supervising Larxene. I witnessed Number Eleven going to his garden preparing something for her."

"Bring them both to me…and while you are there…have any which way with Larxene as you wish."

"Yes my lord." Number Ten bowed, and was soon engulfed in a black cloud. He soon arrived near the door of Number Twelve's room. He stayed back and watched as Marluxia walked in, and closed the door behind him. Luxord tip toed and approached the door.

Inside, Marluxia woke up Larxene only slightly. She was shaking and crying when she saw the two that had promised not to hurt her. Marluxia rubbed the appropriate ointment on her. She moaned as it felt soothing. Roxas stood back, but before he could react, he felt a blunt force to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Marluxia dropped what was in his hand, and it crashed to the ground. He eyed in horror as he was blasted a fierce deck of cards. They pierced the nobody against the wall, as they were made of metal.

"Luxord…you can't do this, release me at once! Listen to reason, can't you see she is hurting?"

"Clearly love, I don't give a fuck…she is a filthy bird who deserves nothing but penetration." He looked over at her. Her eyes became wide and she started to struggle. He pinned her down, and removed her panties by ripping them off.

Holding a hand over her mouth, he pulled aside his robes, pulled out his dick, and shoved himself inside her.

"As you can see Larxene, everyone wanted seconds…shut up and take it like a good gal!" He forced himself upon her as Marluxia watched. Once Number Nine had finished, and Larxene laid crying once again, Luxord snapped his fingers and released Marluxia. He did not set him free though.

"Luxord…what do you want with me and Number Thirteen?" He looked over to the floor where the young member was clearly still out cold.

"Silence, Number One would like a word with you and this youngster. Quietly follow me. Grab him and lets go!" Luxord smiled, and then looked over at the disgraced Larxene. "Be back for you ducky…don't you be going anywhere!"

Larxene sat and watched all three members leave. She burst into tears. Whatever was she going to do? She felt a sick sensation in her insides. Getting up as best as she could, she ran to her bathroom in nothing but her bra. She opened the door and went forward to the toilet. She unleashed a violent flow of vomit. It came fourth and then it stopped. She backed away and sat on the floor. Speaking to herself she just laid on the floor.

"What's the matter with me?"


	12. Unexpected Situations and Shocking News

***Yeah okay…this chapter will experience some rather uncomfortable scenes. (That is if you feel uncomfortable, don't read.)***

***Forewarning…does contain some Yaoi and Slash.***

Larxene started to tear up. The cold harsh tile of the bathroom was freezing against her backside. She vomited again. Her nerves were shattered. There was nothing else for her to do but just let the feeling pass.

She looked around the room and noticed her bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. With a sigh of relief she walked over to it and grabbed it. Pulling it on, and securing it, she felt slightly better, her body covered and not exposed. She walked uneasy to her bedroom and closed the door.

"So…you two thought that you would feel sorrow for the whore?" Xemnas looked down at Marluxia and Roxas who were forced on their knees with restraints on the hands which were behind their backs. He stood behind his desk. Luxord stood with his hands behind his back, and Xigbar had come into the room to witness the display of treason between the two sorry members.

"Master…we did not mean any harm…we just thought that you were treating her very un…" Marluxia's voice was constricted by a force of Xemnas. He would have killed him if he wanted, but he stopped.

"Do not utter another world Number Eleven." Xemnas walked out from behind his desk. He gave the two delinquents a loathing stare. Looking up at Xigbar, he then spoke up. "Number Two…can you please tell me what happens to members like Numbers Eleven and Thirteen?"

Number Two looked at both Marluxia and the young Roxas. Fear escaladed throughout their bodies. Roxas who was so innocent, looked up with frightened eyes. He hadn't been there long enough to really know what would happen. Number Eleven breathing heavy looked up at Number One.

"Traitors are eliminated." He said with little effort. Xemnas smiled and then looked over at the two other members. Raising an eyebrow, he cleared his throat.

"Number Two…Number Ten. Please excuse the three of us. I am going to show these exquisite members what happens when you piss me off." He ushered Xigbar and Luxord out of his quarters and the doors closed. Number Ten looked over at his fellow comrade.

"So what do you think will happen to them mate?" He said as he stroked his goatee. Xigbar chuckled and slapped the man on the arm.

"They have no idea the trouble they are about to endure. I say we had better go down to the Grey Area. I am more than sure Saix has some missions for us to complete." The two created a portal and were soon gone.

Xemnas snapped his fingers and the binding that wrapped Marluxia's hands were released. The pink haired Nobody stood before his master.

"What do you wish of me my master…for betraying you so?" He bowed to his master and Xemnas snapped his fingers and the man halted to the ground gritting his teeth. The pain he was experiencing was so excruciating that Roxas gasped and was very worried for his friend.

"Number Eleven…get up at once!" The grey haired Nobody was most displeased. A slight and sadistic grin formed on his face. "I am going to play a little game." Looking over to Roxas who was shaking so much, he had sweat dripping off him. "Since you two did not to experience any of the fun, I will allow you to live…if you entertain me."

Xemnas ordered Roxas up at once, and directed him over to the large bed. Shaking again, he had no idea what was to become of him. Marluxia was pretty clear on the actions, and did not object.

"Xemnas…please…do not make me go through with this…he is innocent, nobody should have to experience this."

"Silence Number Eleven." Looking over at Roxas he smirked. "Dear Roxas…disrobe at once!" He sternly waited, and the young member obeyed taking off his cloak. His body was tight, and subtle. Marluxia…being the gentle natured Nobody clasped a hand on Roxas, and whispered to him.

"I am so sorry Number Thirteen."

"Bend him over Marluxia…and do be quick about it." Xemnas sat down on a sofa that was across from the bed. Marluxia disrobed and pushed Roxas down so he was face first into the bed. Tears in his eyes, the Graceful Assassin got behind him, and gently forced himself into the boy. Roxas gripped the surroundings around him and screamed with pain. Tears welling into his eyes, he had no choice but to take it. Xemnas sat and watched, pulling out his member and started stroking.

Marluxia could not help but enjoy it. He had not been able to express himself in such a manner, and released every bit of emotion he was feeling. Poor Roxas had no choice and screamed into the pillow. Getting more into it, Marluxia had not noticed that Xemnas had gotten up. He walked over to the other side of the bed, and grabbed Roxas by the hair. The boy squinting his eyes, made contact with a large quivering dick in his face. He bit back his lips. Scrunching his hair tighter, Xemnas motioned.

"Open up Roxas…NOW!" The boy's jaws were forced open, and he was now sucking on Xemnas. Tears rolling down his face. Number One was in pure bliss. Marluxia continued ramming the boy's virgin behind.

Holding him, he could not control himself, and massaged the young's man's sensual ass. Roxas jerked his head back as the feelings were extremely mixed. If this was what happened when one disappointed the leader, what could possibly be worse? Marluxia held the boy tight and shook hard while he climaxed into him. Xemnas held Roxas's head, and pulled out spraying him right in the face. Laughing, he shook his cock, and walked away. Marluxia collapsed and held on to the boy. Roxas silently wept.

Xemnas cleaned himself up, and adjusted his robes. Disgusted at the display on his own bed, he spoke to both of the members.

"You two…you have pleased me for now, but there is no respect for either one of you in my eyes. Go both to your quarters. You are banned from any missions until further notice, and I shall see what is to become of you further. Dismissed!"

Not even able to dress properly, both members were ejected out of Number One's room, and found themselves in their own quarters. Marluxia put his own robe back on and contemplated his deeds on his bed. Roxas cleaned himself up and sat at his desk…full of worry and shame.

Larxene lay on her bed. Some months had past…about three. She had managed to keep her nausea down for the most part, but would occasionally have to run to the toilet. She had to figure what the hell was going on with her. Quickly throwing off her bathrobe, she stopped and breathed in deeply. Her breasts were slightly swollen, and she had managed to use the bathroom more frequently. This was something completely new to her. Shaking that off, she put on her Organization robe and fixed her hair to the liking. There was only one place where she was going to get an answer. She arrived in the library where all sorts of books were there. Knowledge of every little thing were there, along with a couple of computers. Nothing was as powerful as the main computer in the computer room. That held information on each members, and the surrounding worlds. Xemnas had access to the main system. Larxene walked over to the computer and logged herself in. She typed random symptoms she was experiencing and was shocked at what she saw.

She felt her abdomen. Her last encounter was a blur to her. Logging off the computer, she went back to her private bathroom. She looked at her profile to the side and felt her abdomen…she was three months pregnant and had no idea who the father was. With members of the Organization that she slept with, it could have been any of them. She sank her head down in shame and spoke to herself.

"Oh Larxene…you are in such an awful predicament! What are you going to do…and how could you have done this to yourself?"

Tears streamed down her face. She was going to have a child. Not having a clue what to do next, she left the bathroom, and walked towards her own room. It would have been delightful to have no interruptions, but she was sorely wrong. As she walked, Axel and Saix were by her door.

"Look who's shown up Saix…if it isn't the Organization Harlot!" Said the fire welder. He was amusing himself by juggling some balls of fire. Saix smiled and leaned up against the entrance to her room.

"Oh leave me alone Axel…haven't I been punished enough?" She went to walk, when Axel put an arm in front of her.

"Hmmm, I am not sure Larxie baby." He smiled at Saix, and then turned his attention back to her. "Punished huh? Would you say you did us all wrong then? Maybe a little spanking is in order for you?"

Larxene closed her mouth. She backed away, and if it wasn't for Demyx walking by, something might have happened.

"Hey guys! What's going on…oh…hey Larxene. What eh…what are you guys doing?" He stood so adorably clueless, that Axel and Saix both backed away. Larxene turned her attention to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Nothing Demyx…these two were just leaving. Weren't you?" She vacantly looked into both sets of eyes. Axel had no intention of leaving, but Saix grabbed his arm.

"Yes…I suppose we should be going now." Looking over at Number Nine, he was slightly curious to know why the lone member was walking around. "Number Nine…any reason why you are down here?"

Demyx glanced at Saix, and swallowed hard. He then spoke up while twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh…um, I almost forgot. Number One will be holding a meeting later tonight. He passed me in the hall on his way to his quarters a little while ago. And instead of summoning everyone like usual, he wanted me to tell everyone, since I was obviously not doing anything." Demyx smiled at all three members. He did not seem fazed at what happened previously in the last months. He forgave easily.

Saix and Axel nodded, and giving Larxene one last look, they were both soon gone. Demyx not wanting to stay with the uncomfortable Larxene, took off as well. Sighing, Number Twelve went into her room. It was a little while before the meeting would be held, so she lay on her bed and started to read some of the print outs for what had happened to her. She knew she would have to say something. Wearing the organization cloak was now something she liked…as it would hide the smallish bump, that was barley there.

In the mission room, most of the members were sitting around doing nothing. Marluxia was in his garden avoiding any if not all contact with any of the members. Roxas sat sheltered in his room. Ever since his little experience with Number One, and Eleven, he did not want to leave his room most days. Xaldin sat on one of the couches with Xigbar, and Luxord playing cards. On the other side of the room, Vexen and Zexion spoke, going over something to do with science. Lexaeus stood by the window discussing his next mission with Saix, and Axel and Demyx shot water and fire balls at one another.

"So…what is your take on this whole Larxene nonsense?" Asked a curious Lexaeus. He looked at the blue haired Nobody. Saix kept his head down looking at his clip board. Number Five kept talking. "You know…she stays in her room most days…not talking to anyone."

"It's because she is a filthy tramp!" Yelled Axel who had heard the conversation. This made the others turn their attention. Axel who had not been shy, suddenly turned red in the face. "What? She is." He replied. Turning his attention to them all now. "She played us all, and what the hell did she think? She wasn't going to get found out?" He stood up from the couch and walked over to where Saix and Lex were standing. Xaldin got up from his seat and glared.

"Of course she was going to be found out. It was only a matter of time. She wasn't even that good anyway…" He spat on the ground. Xigbar looked at him.

"Speak for yourself pal…I didn't have any problem making her squirm. I am the fucking king dude!" He raised his arms in the air and smiled. Xaldin scoffed and sat back down.

"Bullshit…now I on the other hand was the real deal." Said Demyx. He had a happy expression on his face, until he saw everyone else have a look of expressionless on their faces.

"YOU? Get the hell out of here Demyx. You aren't half the man I am. You're just a bloody little wanker!" Luxord threw down his cards and started in on the argument.

This started a rift between all the members inside the Grey Area. It got to a point where no one had noticed that Larxene had walked in. She stood staring at all the male members talking harshly of all the ways they had treated her. Clearing her throat, she looked at each one.

"Master Xemnas is ready for the meeting with all of us…I was told to retrieve everyone."

The members did not say anything, but quickly collected themselves, and created portals until each one had gone. Larxene then left, and walked down to the gardens. There she found Marluxia digging quietly. He was weeding, when he looked up and saw Larxene staring at him.

"Number Eleven…Number One is ready for the meeting…I suggest you and I go down to the Round Room. Mustn't make him wait." She went to leave when he arm was held back. She looked him into the eyes. He went to lean in to embrace her, but she relented. "Please don't…I couldn't afford to get you into trouble. Please…let us just go."

"Okay Larxene. Um, there is one thing…can you please retrieve Number Thirteen. Him and I had a situation a while back, and I can't bear to look him in the eyes."

"Yes…I will go get him. Please, hurry down to the meeting, before I am held accountable." She quickly left his side, and went to Number Thirteen's room. Knocking softly, a voice told her to come in. Roxas sat up in his bed, and held his knees.

"Number Twelve? What are you doing here?" He looked into her eyes with remorse. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but he still felt it. She walked over and gently approached him.

"Number One requests our attendance in the Round Room for some…." She held her abdomen and held back some queasy feeling. Roxas noticed, but listened to her. "A meeting. He is holding a meeting. We must hurry."

"Okay…are you okay Larxene?" The concerned Nobody got off the bed and fixed his robe. Larxene semi smiled and nodded.

"On the contrary, I was about to ask you the same thing. Come…we need to go." The two walked, and found themselves in Where Nothing Gathers. All eyes turned to them. Xemnas ushered them in, and they took their seats. With all members accounted for, Xemnas started.

He spoke of plans changing, and very little was even mentioned of the previous gathering. He occasionally glanced over to Larxene. She sat in her chair, feeling the queasiness coming back. When she could not contain herself any longer, she jumped down from her seat. The commotion had caused all the members, especially Xemnas to look down at her. An eruption of vomit came fourth, and tears down her face.

"Good God Larxene…what the hell is going on?" Yelled Number One. He, along with the other members waited until she was able to compose herself. She looked up.

"My lord…there is no other way of explaining this to you…" She looked around the room at the inquisitive onlookers. "or the other members."

"Well on with it Larxene…I don't have all day!" He yelled at her. Frightened, it took all her courage. Gripping her stomach, she uttered the words.

"I am with child…" She barley got it out, and looked around. Every single member gasped. Xemnas just stood staring down with a wide and icy glare. She hadn't finished her announcement. Opening her mouth she finished. "And…I don't know which one of you in the father."


	13. Deliverance

**Ah! I did it, I finished the complete Prenatal story. I appreciate all of you who were patient. I enjoyed this, but it needed to be finished and over. A warning to all readers, the last chapter is very much longer than the others, and includes more yaoi, slash, and shota. I appreciate my readers, and thanks!**

**And any new readers, I suggest starting with the first chapter, because this story will give away everything if you start here. So start with the first chapter (I mean duh right?)**

The members of Organization XIII all sat in their seats, quiet. Xemnas stared straight at the only female member. He had no idea what to say or think of at this moment. Larxene cleared her throat and held her abdomen. Xemnas watched this with intrigued eyes. The other members sat tight lipped. Number One spoke up.

"Larxene…you are with child…meaning?" He being supreme master of the Organization could not grasp such a simple explanation. She looked around and felt another wave of nausea. Holding it in, she responded to the simple question.

"Yes Master Xemnas. It means that I am pregnant…prenatal…going to have a child in which I will bring into this dark and dreary world of ours."

"And the father?" He gazed into her eyes, and it felt like the whole world was watching her. It might as well had been that way since all the members looked at her. She started to sweat and her eyes teared up. Her hormones might have been getting the best of her, but she tried to keep her cool.

"My lord…I have NO IDEA who the father is. I slept with all of you." She looked over to Marluxia and then to Roxas. "Well of course, not you two." She paced back and fourth. "I don't expect any help…I am not even sure I am going to keep this child, but I am letting each and every one of you know that I am sorry for being a…"

"Whore?" Said Zexion. He glared down at her, and she was bewildered at this remark from him, the one Nobody who was very composed and never uttered a harsh word against anyone. "I am sorry Larxene…but its true. You played the whole Organization like a fool. How can you possibly think that we would ever forgive something like this?" He leaned his head in his hand on one side of the arm of his throne. Larxene just scoffed.

"I don't give a shit whether anyone here forgives me…I have my own thoughts on this, and I will take care of myself." She turned around created a portal. Arriving back at her room she burst into tears and laid on her bed. With the members now knowing fully about her secret, and all, she had nowhere to turn to. She lay in her bed, and put her hands around her small belly. Nothing was going to happen to this child, and she was going to make sure of that.

Back in the round Room, despite Larxene not being there, Xemnas held a further meeting.

"I would like an explanation of this. Can anyone please tell me exactly how these atrocity of sexual escapades happened?" He eyed all the members, and some murmured quiet conversation. It wasn't until Number Seven cleared his throat loudly and held up his hand. He was extremely nervous, but looked straight at his master.

"Lord Xemnas…I was the one to have started it all…I just wanted to thank her for all she did. Being exceedingly talented in her missions I just thought that I would treat her in way much differently from the other members. I mean…she is female…and…and…" He was suddenly silenced by Xemnas holding his on hand up.

"Of course she is different…and to be honest, I am surprised it took this long for all of us to realize it." He looked around the room. Axel smiled.

"It didn't take Saix long though, he thought with his dick, the right way, huh pal?" He winked at him. Saix did not look amused. Xemnas shot a look of hatred and waved his hand. This caused Axel to slam to the ground, and the Nobody held his side screaming in agony. Xemnas was squeezing him till he couldn't breathe.

"Silence Axel, you bother me." Xemnas leaned forward in his chair and released his grasp. The red headed male lay on the floor gasping for air, and looked mildly annoyed. Xemnas continued to talk. "I do not know what Larxene's condition will be for all of us, but there is something that we need to find out, and that is who is the father to this unborn beast."

"How in damnation are we supposed to know that?" Said Xaldin with a scowl upon his face. "If we were all with her, aside from Number Eleven and Number Thirteen, that is a lot of male…secretion?" Xaldin said the last word with embarrassment.

"Jeez dude, do you have to say it like that? Ugh…" Shouted Xigbar who was holding his hands to his mouth. Marluxia hung his head low. He cast a glance at Roxas who clearly did not look like he wanted to be in the same room with any of the members.

"Silence!" Said Number One. Looking over to the only member that might be able to help, the Chilly Academic. "Number Four…being the scientist you are, I entrust you to find the meaning behind this. You can have Zexion assist you."

"Yes my lord." Vexen gave Zexion a nervous expression, and then cleared his throat and brought his attention back to Xemnas.

"Alright…so in the meantime, for this to be settled it will be a while I am sure. All of you may be dismissed." Looking over at Roxas, his upper lip curled. "Number Thirteen…a word if you will in my quarters." He left his chair and disappeared into a black spiral of darkness. Seeing as he left, one by one, each of the members departed as well.

Roxas huffed and found himself outside of the Round Room. He shivered and instead of taking a portal, he would walk the long walk down towards the main member's room. On his way, he passed by the garden…he cringed and had not meant to take this particular route. He crept as slowly as he could and did not make any sound until he stepped on a stray twig that lay on the floor. It cracked loudly and Marluxia who was on his knees digging looked up brushing sweat from his brow. His eyes widened and he got up. Roxas stood motionless and just stared at the pink haired Nobody.

"Hello Number Thirteen…" He paused and looked around to see if anyone else was near. The youngest member seized up and did not say anything. It had been most awkward for the two to be around one another. After a moment of silence, Roxas looked up into the man who had stolen his innocence.

"Marluxia…I have to go…Number One will not tolerate my lateness. He has requested my presence in his chambers, and…" The boy stopped talking and felt a twinge to his head, and put his hand up to his forehead. This was a sign from Xemnas…he had summoned the member, and was not happy about waiting. "I gotta go!" The boy ran down the hall and approached Xemnas's office.

He knocked on the door, and was let in. The white haired leader sat behind his desk with his hands together, sitting and waiting for Roxas. Number Thirteen walked in and the door closed behind him.

In the lab, Vexen and Zexion were coming up with a blank. Vexen looked over at Zexion who was standing at the lab table. The Cloaked Schemer was unusually quiet, even more than he was. Clasping his hands together, he spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me that there is no way to determine who is the father of Larxene's child? Because I can clearly answer that myself." He stood up and looked right in the other member's eyes, throwing his arms in the air, and shaking his head. "What? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"That afternoon when you had come into the lab and you were sweating…had you been with Larxene prior to coming to see me?" He raised an eyebrow at his fellow comrade and waited for an answer.

There was a moment of silence and Vexen threw a beaker at the nobody. It missed him, and crashed to the ground. Zexion looked up bewildered.

"What the hell Vexen? Why did you do that?" He swept the glass aside with his foot and then looked back at the blond nobody.

"You kept that from me? After all this time? You didn't say a word?"

"Excuse you? Vexen you did the same…you slept with her too!" He crossed his arms over his cloak and gave the man a grim look. "You have shit to say right now."

"Alright, fine I apologize. Lets just continue with the research please?"

"Sure…" He smiled to himself and walked over to some random ingredients. Walking back over to the lab table, he set down everything. Vexen noticed he was smiling, and became semi annoyed.

"What the hell are you smirking about?"

"Ah, well…she was very impressed with the way I was with her…and I must say, she was enamored of me." He brushed his nails to his cloak, and stood back with an arrogant expression on his face. This really was all that Vexen could take.

"Get out of the lab…seriously…I can not even look at you. Do you realize how foolish you sound? Just go down to the mission room, and tell Saix, or whoever asks that I just needed some time alone." He turned his head down and began adding random ingredients. Scoffing, he spoke to himself. "She is enamored of him…really!"

Number Thirteen stood with his hands to his side. Xemnas had not spoken, but let the nervous member sweat. The leader got up from his seat and walked to the front, leaning against it. Roxas not being able to contain himself spoke up. He did this braving the consequences, and Xemnas watched with curious eyes.

"My lord…what is it that you wish of me?" He stammered over the words and looked the man directly into the eyes. Number One walked over to him and got right up behind him, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

He pulled him close and nuzzled. Number Thirteen began shaking and had not known what to expect, but if it was anything compared to the last time, he would have to be prepared for some feeling of awful.

"You are delightfully sweet…young, and tender Roxas. Bringing you into the Organization was the best thing I have ever done." He kissed the nape of the boy's neck, and ran his fingers down the boys back, and then grabbed his backside tightly. Giving it a firm pinch, Roxas breathed in a deep breath, and cringed. "Go over to my desk sweet one."

The young member walked over and stood by the desk. He looked behind him into the man's orange eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" He said, but this of course was the wrong thing to say. Xemnas pushed him forward on the desk and pulled up his cloak swiftly. The eyes of Roxas widened and he bit back on his lip. He knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't do anything about it. "Get down on the desk, grab the edges and ready yourself for my encounter."

With tears in his eyes, Roxas leaned over further, and grabbed at the edges of the desk. He could feel Xemnas rubbing his backside. Quick as lighting, he pulled down the member's undergarments, and felt a foreign object get inserted into his behind. He jolted with shock. Xemnas laughed and pushed a couple of fingers further into the boy. The boy scratched at the desk and cried out. Creeping closer to the boy's ear, he bit it, and sucked slightly. While he did this, and his other hand being free, he raised his hand high in the air, and slapped the boy's backside firmly. Whispering, he laughed horrifically.

"You are a gem…so tight, so young and supple. Get ready for something fantastic my lucky Number Thirteen. I have no idea why I even bothered with that filthy whore Larxene, when you…you are the only thing that matters to me right now." He put his hands underneath the cloak, grabbed the boy fully, and entered him full thrust. The door was hardly soundproof.

Larxene sensed something was not right, she sat up on her bed, and held her hands to herself. She felt slight movement…and he eyes lightened up. Was this something showing her life and abundance? Laughing to herself, she got up and walked out of her room. Walking the halls, she started to feel slightly queasy again.

"I must see Marluxia." She sprinted down the hall, and arrived at his garden. He was of course there digging. He felt her presence and looked up with sweat on his brow. He smiled at her and stood up. Walking to her, he embraced her, which she let him, and then he placed a hand on her abdomen. He felt fluttering. Looking up bewildered, he spoke to her gently.

"Is that…is that the child?" He gazed into her eyes and could see the joy, but also the sadness that she had felt with everything that had happened.

"Yes Marluxia…it must be feeling what I am, which is mixed emotions. We don't have hearts…how is this even possible that I love this child with every inch of my being?"

"There is something to us…if you think it, then its true." Marluxia always had such a way with words, it was such a shame he wasn't the father, because he would have been very well at it. She hugged him tighter, and then once she was released, she spoke.

"I need something for my upset stomach…I haven't felt this nauseous since I was newly expecting. What do you have that will work?"

Marluxia knew exactly what she needed. Having worked with plants since before he was a member, he pulled some ginger out of the ground, and cut some into little pieces. Putting some into a container, he gave it to her.

"Although it tastes better ground up in some tea, you can chew some, but Larx, its up to you. Just eat some regardless, your tummy ache will go away."

"Thank you Number Eleven. I will return to my quarters now." She winked at him, and turned around to walk. Deciding she did not want to deal with any of the other members, created a portal and went into her room.

When she arrived, she was not alone. Sitting on her bed was Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord. Each had smiles on their faces. Larxene froze and held herself.

"What do you three want?" Xaldin got right up and brushed himself past her, licking his lips.

"Why kitten…we want what everyone here wants. And I assume you know what that is right?" He eyed her hungrily and Luxord stood up as well. He tilted his head back and started to laugh.

"Come on Xaldi…she is not going to tell us. Are ya love?" He placed his arm, and rested it on Xaldin who looked at her, giving her a sadistic grin.

"I don't know who the father is, and I would think that the three of you, as well as the rest would respect my wishes to leave me alone!" She walked past the two, and arrived at the side of her bed. Xigbar waved to her, in which she whipped out her claws and thrashed down upon the bed, and feathers flew everywhere.

"Get the hell off my bed, and you three…get the hell out of my sight. I had better hope this child does not have one of you as its father, otherwise I am in a world of pure disappointment." She had fire in her eyes, and the three members quickly left her room in hurried haste.

In Xemnas's room, the silver haired leader now had the small Organization member on his back, sprawled on the bed. He held the boy's mouth closed, and thrusting into him deeper, rougher, and faster. Roxas could not hold onto anything, as the leader had restraints on the boy's hands. Looking into his frightened eyes, Xemnas laid into him, and bit the boy's shoulder. Roxas had no choice but to accept the abuse, and quite frankly, it had started to feel good, and he was thoroughly confused. This happened for about fifteen minutes longer, until yelling with all his might, Xemnas's body shook, and he released into the boy. Getting up, he wiped the sweat from his face, and spit on the floor. Blood running from his lips as he looked to Number Thirteen's scarred shoulder.

The boy lay in a fragile pile on the bed, weeping and moaning on his side. He gripped a pillow and breathed into it. Number One walked back over to him, and whacked him on the ass.

"Very good Number Thirteen…you make me quite happy. Go on now, get out, get yourself clean, and get out of my sight." The youngest member arose from the bed, and slowly walked, trembling, and extremely sore. He looked back at Xemnas and stifled a smile. Walking out, he walked to the washroom that was near his room, and turned the water on full blast. He scrubbed himself with mild dignity, while all the while crying with his head down.

A couple of months past, and Larxene was now at six months along. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the bump. It was larger, and more noticeable. She was still slightly satisfied more or less, but there was still three more months that she had to deal with. Smiling to herself, she walked out to the Round Room. Another meeting was held, bored and un amused, Larxene yawned and twiddled her thumbs against her stomach. Xemnas would have Saix send the members on regular missions, and everything was back to normal. More or less the members were getting back to speaking with Larxene, and some even tried to help her. This of course never sat well with Larxene, as she was quite independent.

Once being dismissed, she walked down to the library, and logged onto one of the computers. She searched a database portal into the human world and looked up more information on how she was to have this child. Some things frightened her, while others were simply pleasant. Wiping a tear of joy from her eye, she smiled at the screen. This would not be the worst thing ever.

"I believe Larxene would be most pleased with me if I went to Wonderland and got her some of the delightful tarts. I know she fell in love with them once when we went there, and the other time I shagged her." Said Luxord as he sat next to Vexen. The Chilly Academic looked at him with a stare.

"Please, she really has no use for those, or you. I am the one she was pleased with. I might just make her a delightful concoction that will ease her mind, and completely relax her, after all…she was pleasantly surprised with the way things went."

Demyx and Axel sat on the opposite couch and grinned at one another. Number Eight who had not said much chimed in.

"Are you seriously saying these words Vexen. How could you possibly even think about your moves…or whatever you call them?" I am going to see Marluxia, and then dazzle the vixen with some flowers, and hopefully when this hellion is born, I can claim something you all wish you could be!"

"Nicely worded dip shit." Said Xigbar as he walked in. He was armed with his guns, and was getting ready for a mission. Saix waited on the other side of the room with his arms folded over one another. "Just you wait…this is going to be epic."

"What Xigbar? Your mission, or the fact that I might be the father?" Said a hysterically laughing Demyx. Xigbar shot his gun towards the Nobody, missing him by mere inches. Frightened, he got back on the couch, and laughed again.

The members that were in the room argued, and this kept up. Xemnas walked in, with a sullen Roxas walking behind him, and he joined in on the conversation.

Back in the computer room, Larxene shut off the monitor, and pushed herself away from the desk. She needed to prepare herself for the upcoming months.

Marluxia would help as best her could. The child would need to sleep somewhere, so Axel and Saix decided to build a enclosure for the baby. Pretty similar to a human crib. Larxene was satisfied. More months past, and she reached her ninth month. Looking like a black blimp, or what Axel called her, she would waddle back and fourth to the mission room for briefings, and to the Round Room to hear last minutes meetings. She was not concerned about what was going on, only now to deliver this spawn inside her. Moods were changing and she usually got irritated with all the members, even Marluxia who helped her the most.

Finally when it was time, Larxene was in her bed reading. She hadn't felt different the past couple of days, and she moved slightly, and that's when she felt pressure building up. Panicking she rose out of the bed, and set her feet on the floor. Trickling of a wet substance was streaming down her legs, and onto the floor. She screamed, and her screams filled the entire castle, much like they were amplified.

Every member who was busy doing something ran down to her aid. Her room was filled, and she stood standing, and breathing heavy. Xemnas stood forward and spoke to her in a gentle manner.

"Number Twelve…please…lay down. If this is indeed your time to have this thing, then I suggest you do it in a more relaxed position. He tried to calm her down, but she did not change any type of attitude or tone.

"Calm down? One of you fuckers did this to me…and I will be dammed if I am going to calm down." Raising a blade, she motioned for Marluxia. "Come here…and you, Vexen…come here as well!" She was helped back into bed by Marluxia. He stood by her side. Vexen walked over, and as he got closer, a black surgical mask formed on his face.

All the other members were told to stand back, and Xemnas shaped the room larger, so everyone could witness. It was indeed a magical time. Number Four leaned in closer to the screaming prenatal savage and advised her to put her legs up. She obeyed and put them up in the bars of her footboard. Her cloak was raised exposing her lower body. This raised some questionable expressions, and some murmured remarks.

"Be quiet you all, its not like we haven't all seen it before!" He spoke in am angered tone. Larxene huffed and moaned loudly. She held Marluxia's hand, and he cringed because she was squeezing extremely hard.

The room was getting louder, and that's when Vexen would tell the others to be quiet. He got a raised eyebrow from Xemnas, but quickly looked away.

"Okay Larxene…what I will need you to do is try and give me a slight push. The child is in correct placement, and this is all on you." Vexen seemed genuinely concerned and gentle in his mannerisms. Larxene smiled at him albeit the room was full of all eyes on her. She did not care at this point.

Marluxia placed a free hand on her shoulder, and as she pushed she screamed. Such a sight to witness, Roxas being completely abhorrently sickened out stepped out of the room. Soon Axel and Demyx joined him, and the three talked in the hallway. The rest of the members stood and waited.

"Okay Larx…the baby's head is crowning." Said a well educated Vexen. He seemed to have picked up an extensive vocabulary on Obstetrics. She couldn't help but smile in between pushes. "Come on Larx…breath, and bear down." He held his hands to her lower region, and the baby's head was now out.

She pushed harder, and was screaming very loudly. Tears streamed down her face, and she could not help but sob. Vexen reached in and with her last move forward, a full baby was delivered. Marluxia walked over and wrapped the child into a black blanket, and delivered it to Larxene's waiting arms. She held it closely and smiled, looking at the baby's full head of black hair. Xaldin's eyes widened as he thought by the black hair it would be his.

"I knew it! I knew I was the one!" He went to walk over, when Xigbar put a hand in front of him.

"Just what the hell are you talking about dude, black hair…we both have it!" He flipped his ponytail, and snorted loudly.

With all the commotion, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas ran in. The baby lay in Larxene's arms crying loudly. The members early wanted to know the sex of the baby, and whose could it possibly be? Marluxia looked at the baby, as he was the only member allowed close to Number Twelve. His eyes grew wide. The baby was a girl, and she cooed loudly. He smiled at her, and the baby looked up with black eyes. Larxene started laughing, and this caused quite the stir. While she laughed, the baby laughed. Looking up she spoke. Everyone of the members waited in hushed silence.

"I don't know what to say…and I wished I could hold off the anticipation of you all. But without further adieu, I welcome my daughter, the beautiful MeLing…daughter of Li Shang." Larxene smiled down at her, and it was indeed apparent the little girl had distinctive appearances about her. MeLing had her father's looks more than her mother's, Chinese deep rooted genes. The child looked around for a moment, and then tucked her head back towards her mother.

Every single member stood shocked and appalled. Scratching their heads, a couple stormed off. Others disappeared into portals until just Marluxia, and the innocent Roxas was standing there, amazed. The youngest member looked at the baby and smiled. He then looked at Larxene who although had a sweating glow to her, still look radiantly beautiful. She held her daughter in her hands and kissed her. A delightful ending to a delightful turn of events.


End file.
